My Dear Apprentice
by KGdiva
Summary: This story takes a look into what was going on in Slade and Terra’s minds throughout the events of the Terra arc. First fic. Rated for mild language and some violence. COMPLETE.
1. Terra

Summary: This story takes a look into what was going on in Slade's mind throughout the events of the Terra arc. First fic. Rated for mild language and some violence.

A/N: This is my first ever-fanfic, so be nice. Reviews are appreciated and flames will be made fun of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would be back. I do, however, own her statue, which is now hidden in my closet while I try to revive her.

Chapter One: Terra

Terra. Her name haunts my thoughts even now, nearly a year after the incident. How foolish I was to think I could turn her, force her to join me in my ultimate goal: destroying the Teen Titans. Even though she was very impressionable, there was a goodness deep inside her heart even I could not destroy. Sure she was a bit stupid, but still...

I think back now to the day I first saw the girl, running away from a completely ruined city. I watched her carefully from that day on, seeing all the great, extraordinary, yet completely devastating things she could do. I knew I had to have her. The power that was inside of her, the glorious gift she possessed... I could easily use that power to my own advantage.

There was really only one flaw: the young girl had little if no control over her powers. That would mean that once I did get a hold of her, which of course was inevitable, she would have to undergo extensive training. But it would be worth it in the end. To think, that kind of extraordinary power at my disposal... I had to have her.

I quickly set to work, gathering all the information I could find about the girl. A file told me her name was Terra Markov. She was fifteen years old, perfect age. I read further to find that she accidentally killed her family when she lost control of her power when she was twelve. Since then, she had been traveling from town to town, trying to do good, but never having enough control to do anything but cause destruction.

My plan was simple. I would find Terra, homeless, afraid, and alone, and offer to help her gain control. She would accept, seeing as there was nowhere else she could go. It would be unwise to mention her part of the deal, which she would more than likely discover on her own anyway.

The day I decided to put my plan into action, everything was perfect. The scorpion one of my comrades had provided me was in hot pursuit of her, and I followed calmly, waiting for the right moment to jump into the fray and 'assist' her. As she was running, she dropped a silver hairclip shaped liked a butterfly. Cute. I pocketed it, thinking I could return it to let her in an act of kindness, letting her see I wanted to help. Not to mention that it would prove I had indeed been watching her.

Stopping and grabbing that damned hairclip nearly foiled my plan all together. By the time I caught up to her again, the scorpion was dead, squashed under a huge piece of rock. What was worse, who else could have seen her accomplish this feat: none other than the Teen Titans.

I watched silently from the shadows, listening as the Titans discussed amongst themselves what they had just witnessed.

"She was not in trouble..." Starfire mused.

"She was leading it into a trap!" Cyborg said, impressed.

"Question is..." Robin began.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy finished for him.

I looked down upon them, knowing they understood, as I did, the power the girl possessed. If my assumptions were correct, there was no doubt that they might try to persuade her to join their little _team_. But I could not let this happen. I had worked too hard over the past months, learning all there was to know about her, watching her every move, and developing my now ruined plan to let her get away from me that easily. After all, _she's mine_.

"Don't get too attached, my young friends," I said quietly to myself, glaring down at the five superheroes. "_I _saw her first."

I watched with a sinking feeling in my gut as they talked to her, easily charmed by her innocence. It seemed that only Raven and Robin were having doubts. From what I knew about Raven, she hid her emotions well, so it was difficult to interpret her feelings. And then there was Robin... how I wished deep down that he was still my apprentice. This was the first time I'd seen him since he escaped my plan. No matter, I had other intentions at the moment. I could deal with him later.

Everything nearly fell to pieces when they insisted that she go with them. I nearly lost it. However, I was patient. Who knew how this could turn out? I decided to wait it out and see what happened.

As Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire led Terra away, back towards the city and their beloved Tower, I saw Robin hesitate and kneel to the ground, observing the defeated scorpion, obviously deep in thought. This action increased my suspicion that the Titan leader was having doubts. Raven walked over to him.

"Everything okay?" she asked in her deadpan voice.

"Not sure..." he replied.

I watched my former apprentice, his brow furrowed, thinking about the new girl. I could almost see the wheels spinning in his brain, trying to evaluate Terra on the little information he had. I was still utterly pissed that Robin had thwarted my plan. I had to admit, I hadn't expected Robin to try something as risky as he did. Infecting himself with the probes to save his pathetic teammates. What could I have done? Just let him die when he was clearly the one most capable of following in my footsteps? Never. Robin got away with it. I lost. And losing him that day was absolute hell.

I backed away, knowing I had to come up with another way to get her. I would worry about my true apprentice another day. For now, I had to deal with a certain teenage girl with geokenetic powers.

It wasn't long before I had thought up a new plan of action. Terra had only been with the Titans for two days when I decided to put my new plan into action. I had watched her the night before, when that Beast Boy found out that she couldn't control her powers well. This was no news to me, as I had seen firsthand what could happen when she lost control. I admit, I was rather shocked when young Terra begged the Changeling to keep her lack of control a secret. Stupid girl... didn't she realize the extraordinary things she could do if only she had the proper training? Then again... it was a relief that she wouldn't be receiving any help from the Titans; that would only increase her desire to stay with them. That same night, as I listened to her conversation with Beast Boy, I installed a camera on the opposite side of the island, to watch Terra.

Beast Boy had mentioned something about training, so the next day, I activated the camera and watched her. What I saw impressed me. Terra got through everything in the 'obstacle course' the Titans had set up. However, she did manage to destroy the entire course. She was rather good, but a far cry from perfect.

Earlier that day, around thirty of my androids and I had headed toward an old diamond mine a bit south of Jump City. In reality, I could have cared less about the diamonds. The only thing that I wanted accomplished was to finally meet the girl. I waited patiently for the Titans to arrive, and I was extremely please to see they had brought Terra with them. Perfect. All I had to do was get her alone.

I waited for the perfect moment, lying low down one of the many tunnels. After the girl and the Titans fought my androids for some time, I heard her yell, in an earsplitting scream, _"Beastboy!"_ No doubt, she had lost control of her powers, and something had happened to the boy. It was time.

I sneaked a glance down the tunnel that led to the area where the Titans were, and I saw her. She looked positively exhausted; she was panting and leaning against the wall for support.

"Why can't I do this?" she asked herself quietly, confirming my suspicion that she had lost control. Wasting no time, I began to run in the opposite direction, rather loudly, hoping she would get curious and come to investigate. Sure enough, I heard her footsteps behind me. I slowed, allowing her to catch up a bit.

I suddenly heard her skid to a halt. Then, without warning, the ceiling right in front of me caved in. Interesting. Not what I had in mind, but it would do.

I turned to face her. Terra was standing there, both of her fists aglow with a golden light, and a smug look on her face. Now that I saw her up close for the first time, I examined her more closely. She had a long sheet of blonde hair, which was all over her face without her hairclip. The girl was very skinny, far too skinny for my tastes anyway, but that wasn't important. I didn't really care about her physical state; I just wanted her power.

But what really intrigued me were her eyes. They were a stunning blue, deep and yet slightly icy, and there was a childish humor in them. At first glance, they looked pure and innocent. But if one looked closely, you could see the power that resided in her reflected in those eyes.

She began to walk forward, clearly under the impression that she had the upper hand.

"Looks like I've got you," she said with a smug smile.

_So it would seem. _I leapt over her and with a low kick, I easily managed to get her off her feet. I stood up, pulling out a mine as I did so.

"Actually, Terra..." I set the bomb threw it at the ceiling, where it stuck and waited. The girl quickly got to her feet as it started to beep.

"_I've_ got _you_" I told her with a smile she couldn't see.

The mine exploded, sending rocks everywhere and knocking Terra to the ground again. A second cave-in occurs right behind me, blocking all exit from either side, plunging the two of us into darkness.

Soon enough, emergency lights kicked in along the tunnel walls, and the girl came into view. I walked toward her, pleased to see the fear in her eyes. Terra scuttled backwards, apparently determined to put as much space between us as possible. It was time to talk

"Now Terra..." I taunted, as she moved further away, "you walked right into a trap." I advanced closer, drawing out my bo-staff. "Another mistake. You of all people should know better."

I leaned over her, looking in her eyes for her reaction to my words. I wanted to provoke her, get her angry to a point where she would become aggressive... and use her powers so I could see what all she could _really_ do.

"But at least you and I are finally getting a chance... to talk," I continued taunting her. I quickly realized that at the moment, this was getting me nowhere.

I jabbed the stick toward her, not aiming for a blow, rather to get her to react. She dodged the blow, easily, and sent a rock hurtling toward me. I didn't move, and the rock passed mere inches past my cheek. _Not too bad._

"Hmm. It seems we have much to talk about," I taunted once more.

That did the trick. Her eyes suddenly blazed in fury. She raised her glowing fists and glared at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" she asked sarcastically. This was the moment I had been waiting for. With a look of concentration on her face, she used her powers to send two stone pillars, parallel from each other, shoot straight at me. With great ease, I dove out of the way, landing in a crouch at the girl's feet. _Is that the best she can do? Hopefully not. Or else months of hard work would have been for nothing._

"Good, Terra—but not good enough," I said, preparing for more combat. I swung the staff up and followed up with a little jab. To my surprise, she dodged both attacks and somersaults away from me. _Good girl. _I hurried forward and gave an overhead swing that also misses when she rolls out of harm's way , though that time, I _had_ been aiming to strike.

This was starting to get interesting. Before she could move after rolling away, I brought my staff up above her head. She quickly put her hands on her head to block the blow as she huddled there on the ground. But before I could complete the attack, a huge chunk of rock came up between us and took the force of the blow, causing me to stagger backwards. _Now we're getting somewhere._

I saw her peek around her little 'shield' as I approached again. _We are not playing hide and seek, little girl. _She stepped out and caused that 'shield' to come straight for me. I stuck the end of my bo-staff in the ground, and kicked up in the air out of the boulder's way. As I expected, the boulder struck the staff, though leaving me unharmed, and it crashed into the wall. I regained my footing, holding two feet of what ten seconds ago was a bo-staff.

"Impressive," I told the girl. "Unless, of course, you were aiming for me." I let the piece of metal fall with a dull 'clink' and slowly walked toward her again. Terra backed up and sent several medium-sized rocks at me. I easily dodged them, and then gave a mighty punch that shattered the largest. The girl sent another volley, and I had to knock several out of the air to avoid being hit. She then shot a huge boulder at me, but with a single blow I smashed it and the force of the blow drove her back into the wall. This was getting old; it was time for talk.

"Back off!" she yelled at me as she got to her feet. "I'm with the Titans! They'll be coming to—"

"You don't belong with the Titans," I interrupted. This made her angry and she went quickly to a mental defense mode.

"You don't know anything about me," she said in a defiant voice.

Now it was time to play one if the cards I had at my disposal. I pulled the old butterfly hairclip out of my pocket and held it between my index and middle finger. Her look of defiance turns to shock when she sees it.

"On the contrary, Terra," I began, holding the hairclip up so she could see it clearly. "I know _everything_ about you. I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl."

As I spoke, I watched her eyes as she took in my words. She looked fearful at first, but a bit of doubt could be seen in her big, blue eyes. The last sentence clearly hit a nerve, and she became extremely pissed.

"NO!" she shouted. Then, she rushed toward me, apparently hell-bent on ripping me to shreds. I didn't have time for this. I had to get my point across and fighting her wasn't going to help. So, I grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall, pinning her there. She gave a little cry, and then looked up at me in fear.

"Earthquakes. Avalanches. Mudslides. Everywhere you go you try to do good." Here, I released my hold on her, and she cried out, and held her wrist, her face turned away from me. I continued with my little rant. "And everywhere you fail." I leaned over her, willing her to face me. "So everyone turns against you."

She still wouldn't face me. Without her hairclip, the girl's hair was all over her face, covering the right side completely. Struck by new inspiration, I pulled the clip out again.

"You lack control, Terra," I said, placing the clip back in her hair. "And when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen." _Which is exactly why I need you._ She finally looked at me, those blue eyes full of wonder. I turned away, knowing the time had come to offer her my proposition.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child."

"You... can?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

_Of course I can._ She definitely was a bit slow. I looked around, spotted a small stone, and picked it up. This could work.

"Right now you are... rough around the edges," I said, turning and holding up the stone for her to see. "You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem." Here, I began to squeeze the stone very viciously, and it started to crumble. "You need a teacher. A mentor." I looked up to see her staring at the stone, wondering what I was up to. "Come with me, Terra, and I can teach you to shine."

As I said the last word, I opened my palm, revealing a diamond lying among the fragments of the rock. _Excellent. _I knew that there was I diamond inside the rock, having studied them when I was younger. Terra looked at the diamond, clearly impressed, yet still quite confused. She looked up at me, then walks away past me, obviously thinking about my offer. After a moment, she spoke.

"But... my friends told me you're—" she began.

"You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?" I quickly cut her off. She could _not_ count me as her enemy, or else trying to get her to join me would be utterly pointless. She was too pure and innocent to be turned to the dark side on her own; I had to do it stealthily.

"They took me in," she countered defensively. "Gave me a home."

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you, like everyone else," I said. This was utter nonsense; the Titans would never reject someone who needed their help. But the girl didn't, and for my sake couldn't _ever _know that.

"Beast Boy—" she began, and I remembered the Changeling's promise.

"—can't keep his mouth shut forever," I said, cutting her off again. I couldn't let her believe that the boy would keep her secret. "He'll tell them."

This definitely hit a nerve. Terra balled her fists angrily and they glowed gold with power. She looked livid.

"He promised!" she yelled, as the tunnel began to shake.

"He lied," I told her simply. She lost it. Dirt and rocks went flying everywhere as she let out her anger.

'Shut up!" she yelled at me, squeezing her eyes shut. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

_Never._

She opened her eyes, and I saw that they were glowing gold with power. She gasped in shock at what was going on, and dropped to her knees, her head in her hands. _She's losing control._

"Don't lose control..." she muttered to herself. "Don't lose control."

"Now Terra," I said, watching her, "how can you lose control of something you never had?"

I watched the scene before me. Rock debris and dust was flying in circles around her, making it appear like she was in the middle of a tornado. She let out a tortured scream; _this must be giving her a lot of pressure._ More and more rocks were ripped from the walls of the cave from the force of her outburst. She then actually rose a few feet in the air and floated there. It was time I left, but not without a final thing for her think about.

"No one else understands you, Terra," I said, hoping those blasted Titans would come and rescue her before she brought the whole mine down. "No one else can help you. I'll be waiting."

I had nearly left, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a green gopher pop out of the ground. _What the..._ Then I realized it was Beast Boy. The Changeling caught sight of the trouble the girl was in. He dove back in the ground, and burrowed toward her and disappeared inside the 'tornado'. I hid in the shadows, to make absolute sure he got her out soon. She was no use to me dead.

I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear him yelling her name. A few moments later the whirlwind subsided, and the two of them slowly sunk to the ground. Terra was sobbing into the boy's arms, and he was trying to console her.

"It's okay, Terra," he said in comforting voice. "I'm here."

"You won't—" she began

"I'm not gonna tell anybody," he said firmly. "I promise." He cradled her into his arms, doing his best to stop her tears. My work was done. I turned and walked off, thinking about what had to happen for the plan to work.

_Of course Beast Boy's not going to tell anybody. But that doesn't mean no one's going to figure it out for themselves. _I would have to put my faith in Robin. He had to have noticed her lack of ability that morning during the training session, and there was no telling what happened when they were fighting my androids. It was only a matter of time.

I returned to my new lair, which was located underground, and made sure all the preparations had been made. Yes, it was done, and Wintergreen had really outdone himself. A good queen-sized bed with cotton sheets and a red comforter (I remembered her stating that red was her favorite color). I opened the closet and saw a row of the same sort of outfit: cotton pants that weren't tight or baggy, and turtle-necked crop-tops, all in black or white. There were also a few pairs of tennis shoes. Satisfied, I closed the door and looked around the rest of the room. A bookshelf full of teen novels and magazines stood in the corner next to a leather chair. There was a computer, stereo and a large television in the corner, along with a tan leather couch. A dresser was near the closet door, presumably holding other clothing. There was even a mini-fridge. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in. There was a variety of hair and skincare products on the sink, and the mirror opened to hold whatever else she might need.

_Wintergreen really pulled all the stops out this time_. Satisfied, I left the room to go and eat my dinner, then wait for Terra to come to me like a moth to a flame. It was inevitable.

**A/N: **Well, how was it? Great? Okay? Utter crap? Whatever. Review and tell me what you thought. Also, I'm thinking about alternating between Terra and Slade's POV. What do you think? Ok, now REVIEW! Or no new chapter!


	2. Sealing the Deal

**A/N: Ok, I decided to stick with Slade POV, but I may do a bit of Terra POV later on. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. I'm actually kinda surprised that people liked this, so THANK YOU! Also, Slade may be a bit out of character in this chapter, but I'm probably being too critical…hopefully! Also, hope everyone had a great Fourth of July!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. I own it. It's all MINE! Actually, no. I'm just borrowing them until I'm finished. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Sealing the Deal

After eating, I decided to send one of the androids to keep an eye on Titans' Tower, just in case she decided to leave… or was forced to. I highly doubted she'd leave on the first day. But apparently, I was wrong.

My android had barely been gone for an hour before she decided to get out of the tower. I watched her running on my screens, a smug smile on my face. _The Titans know and she's not pleased._ I decided to head back to the mine and wait for her… considering, of course, she went there. But if she didn't, it wouldn't matter. The butterfly hairclip had a tracking device on it. She was right where I wanted her.

"Run all you like," I said to the girl running across the screen. "Because no matter where you go, every step brings you closer to me." With one last look at her, I left and headed for the mine.

Sure enough, about ten minutes after I arrived, she came, with tears running down her face. _That bad, huh?_ She slowly approached me, looking quite terrified. After a moment, she spoke.

"He… told them," she choked, obviously trying to keep from crying. "He p-promised he wouldn't and he t-told them anyway." With that, she dropped all efforts of holding back tears and began to sob. I waited a few moments, then put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"I tried do warn you, Terra," I said soothingly, as she continued to sob. "I hoped that you would have come with me and not had to face this… disappointment, but you decided to put your trust in Beast Boy. My dear girl, why didn't you listen?"

"B-beast Boy p-promised me…" she said, still sobbing hysterically. "I thought I c-could trust him. B-but I was wrong. I HATE HIM!" Her sobs suddenly turned into rage and her eyes began to glow. "I SHOULD HAVE KOWN HE WOULD HAVE TOLD THEM! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN?" With that, she lost control of her powers, and a huge rock from the ceiling came crashing down. I watched in horror as the rock hit her, and she fell to the ground, not-moving. I quickly checked her pulse; she was merely knocked out.

_This may actually work to my advantage._ I checked her for any other serious harm, but saw nothing, just a few scrapes and bruises. I scooped her up and carried her back to my hideout. When I arrived, I put Terra in her 'room' and left an android to alert me when she woke up. I told Wintergreen to check and make absolute sure she was alright, and then retreated to my chambers. I desperately needed rest.

She woke the next afternoon. I went into her room, carrying soup and, just to make her feel better, a milkshake. I pulled the chair from her desk next the bed and gave her food.

"Thanks," she said shyly with a small smile. I nodded my head, and she devoured the food in under a minute. After she was done, she looked at me uncertainly. "Slade, I… I was wondering…. Is your offer still open? I mean… you training me?

_Finally. She's exactly where I want her._

"Well, I will train you, if…" I paused, and saw her eyes light up, "you help me destroy the Teen Titans." Instantly the excited gleam in her eye disappeared, and she suddenly looked fearful.

"Destroy the… the Titans?" she asked. I simply nodded. "But… I could never take them down. They're too powerful, especially against someone like me."

"My dear girl," I said, "that's why I'll be training you. Don't worry about the Titans just yet. When your training is complete, you will be able to take down the Titans with no problem." _Except, perhaps, Robin. _But even he could be overpowered with the proper training.

"You really think so?" she asked, hopefully. I was pleased to see her eyes light up again.

"Yes. Join me. Become my… apprentice, and I will teach you how to control those amazing powers of yours, Terra. All you have to do is help me get the information I need to destroy them, and then assist me in doing so. So, do we have a deal?" I held out my hand, knowing full well that my only hope was her response. But then, she had no reason to say no. She looked at me, closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them with a smile.

"I'll do it," she said happily, taking my hand and shaking it. _Perfect._

"Well, Terra," I said standing up. "We will begin training immediately after you're healed. You were hit pretty hard on the head with a large rock, and I don't want you to hurt yourself training. Now, if you need anything," I pointed to a button built into the nightstand, "just push that and my butler, Wintergreen, will assist you in any way you need. Now, get some rest, and I'll come and check on you in another few hours." She nodded, and I left the room, feeling immensely satisfied.

I came back to see her at nine o'clock. She was sitting at the computer, discovering what the Internet was (a/n: she's been a traveler basically forever, she doesn't know)

"Terra, if I could talk to you for a moment?" It wasn't a request, and she instantly hurried over to where I was standing. "Now, first of all, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, now," she said with a warm smile that lit up her blue eyes. "That Wintergreen sure knows what he's doing."

"Good. So, you'll be ready to begin your training tomorrow, then?" I asked her.

"Of course. I can't wait." She said, grinning even more broadly.

"Now, your training will begin at seven o'clock sharp every morning. Until then, feel free to take advantage of anything you need in the kitchen. You'll have a thirty minute lunch break at noon, and training will end at six o'clock. After that, you can do whatever you like, but try not to disturb me. Any questions?"

"Well, this is the only room I've been in, so—" she began, but I cut her off, knowing the answer already.

"There is a map located in the top drawer of the nightstand," I told her, walking over to said nightstand and pulling the map out. "But don't worry. After a week or so, you won't need it. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. About how long will it take to train me?" she asked, looking hesitant for some reason, yet still eager. _From what I've seen, it'll take months._ But no, saying something like that would lower her enthusiasm. She needed that.

"Well, my dear," I said, heading toward the door. That' will depend on the speed at which you learn. It will all depend on you." With that, I left the room, and went to get ready for her first training session.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. It's _much_ shorter than the first chapter. Sorry, but there wasn't much to put in. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a little bit of Terra's POV in the next chapter, where they start training. Hopefully it'll be up by Wednesday.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it! **

**Aestivate:** Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.

**Scorpio Serpent: **I'm glad you think so. I'll try to update every few days

**ncscorpion: **Awe, I'm glad you like it. I actually thought Slade was very out of character in some parts, but that's just me.

**Angst equinox: **Thanks. Yeah Slade's pretty tough. As you can see, it's not a one shot.

**Aaronfors11: **Thanks. I'm so glad you think so.

**HarryPotter21869: **Whoa, scared me there for a second. But I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much!

**Mad Clown Disease: **I'm glad you like it. I probably will do more when I'm done with this.

**Blue-Kaoru:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks.

**PhyscoMindGames: **Oh, thank you! I'm glad you think I'm doing Slade well, and I hope you thought I did okay again for chapter 2.

**Scott Okragleski: **Thanks, glad you like it so far. I'm planning on anywhere from 8 to 10 chapters.


	3. A Butler and His Tea

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took a long time to write. Stupid writer's block. Also, sorry for not having this up Wednesday like I promised. Like I said, stupid writer's block. And so you know, I'm going away for the weekend so you might not get the next chapter til Sunday or maybe Monday. So sorry about that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I know very well how stupid this chapter's title is. Once again, it was the DAMNED WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Now for my reviewers, who I appreciate so much:**

**Angst equinox: **Thank you!

**Io Europa 2010: **Thanks, I hope you like the Terra POV in this chapter. I'll do more if people like it.

**Phoenix Skyborne: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks.

**Atiya Abass:** Wow, thank you. I really appreciate it.

**Scorpio Serpent: **I'll try to keep the updates at least every other day. Thank you!

**PsychoMindGames: **I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now on. Thanks!

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Also, I do not own the book, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ Well, I own a copy of it, but the original belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

Chapter Three: A Butler and His Tea

**Slade POV**

Walking to the training room that evening, I began to wonder how much I could give Terra to deal with on the first day. She sounded so eager to learn what I had to teach, so it was possible that I could giver her more than I had originally planned. Maybe, if she proves herself capable tomorrow, she can finish training in about a month. It was unlikely, but possible.

I arrived at the training room and set to work. The room was large; the ceiling was nearly fifty feet above the 150x100 foot room. I set up a dozen androids to 'low' aggression level, and another dozen on 'average'. _No sense in pushing her just yet._ Next, I had a few of the commando robots (a/n: the big white ones) bring in several huge mounds of dirt and large rocks. Parked outside the base were two huge semi-trucks packed with loose dirt, and another two full of variously-sized rocks. All of this was transported into the room. The androids and commandos began setting everything up randomly against the edge of the far wall.

The training room was large; the ceiling was nearly fifty feet above the 150x100 foot room. Other preparations had to be made, but could only be seen to after the room was stocked with the rocks and dirt. So for the moment, I sought out Wintergreen for a game of chess, and a cup of his sinfully delicious tea. Besides, we needed to talk about Terra.

"Ah, Wintergreen," I said warmly, finding my dear butler and friend in the kitchen, washing some dishes. "Care for a game of chess? And I wouldn't say no to your tea, either." Wintergreen nodded and put the last plate away.

"Certainly, Mr. Wilson. I will make the tea and join you in your quarters shortly."

"Excellent." I gave him a curt nod and left. _Good old Wintergreen. What would I do without him?_

I made to my quarters a few minutes later, and set the chess set up on the table. I looked around, wondering how much this room contrasted my true personality. I beautiful rug I had purchased in Egypt several years ago laid in front of the burgundy sofa, which in turn faced the fireplace, its mantel covered in old photographs of Adeline, Grant, Joseph, Lillian, and little Rose. I looked at them, memories flooding my mind. _No. Don't think about them. They have nothing to do with you now. It's over._ I walked over to the mantelpiece and put all the photos face-down. Now was not the time to dwell in old memories. I had Terra to deal with now.

I walked over to the mahogany table and sat down, staring at the crème walls. Minutes later, Wintergreen came in, carrying a tray that held two cups, a teapot, and a plate of crumpets, another of Wintergreen's specialties. He set the tray down on the table and sat across from me. He poured us each a cup of tea, and buttered himself a crumpet.

"So, Mr. Wilson," he said, now adding sugar to his tea, "surely you didn't want me to merely grace you with my presence." He paused as I gave a small chuckle. "What do you wish to discuss?"

I looked at Wintergreen and relaxed a bit. There was something about that man that just eased my mind whenever I was with him. He was the type of person who just had a calming nature to him. No matter what was going on, he always knew how to stay calm, cool, and relaxed, and in his own way, caused others to do so as well. He was exactly the person I needed when things were going horribly wrong. I doubt I would have ever recovered from the disappointment I felt at losing Robin if it weren't for Wintergreen.

"William, what do you think of the girl?" I asked, taking a sip of tea. _How the hell does he do it? It's so delicious… it's not natural howwonderful this tea is. _"Be honest, now. I need a second opinion."

"Sir, quite frankly, I think you're wasting your time with young Terra," he said, looking at me seriously. "You've said before that she lacks the proper discipline necessary for what you have planned for her. She's too laid-back and innocent for this type of life. Not only that, but I hardly understand why you feel so passionately that the girl can give you everything you want. I'll admit, her powers are extraordinary, but the girl cannot possibly hope to have full control them herself. I believe that you should back out of this as soon as possible, and save yourself from serious disappointment later."

"Now, now, Wintergreen," I said, buttering a crumpet. "I understand everything you're saying, but you must understand that I intend to make that girl the perfect apprentice. I will teach her everything she could ever want to know about fighting and discipline. And with the energy and eagerness she displays, I doubt it will take a month for her to gain complete control. I may be wrong, but I don't care how long it takes. Comewhatmayshe will be the perfect apprentice, and together, she and I willtake overthis city."

"Of course, Mr. Wilson. I was merely expressing my opinion as you requested. I meant no offense to you or young Terra. Whatever you wish to do is up to you. And as always, you have my support in whatever you decide to.

"Thank you, William," I said, finishing off my tea. "Now, let's play."

**Terra POV**

_So, this is how the bad guys live._ I looked around my new bathroom, letting the sheer size of it sink in. There was a beautiful marble vanity sink and a gorgeous mirror. I checked the top drawer; there was a brush, a comb, a few scrunchies, and other hair stuff. Another smaller drawer held toothpaste, a toothbrush, and floss. In a cabinet between the bathtub and shower, there was shampoo and conditioner, soap, and huge fluffy towels. There was even some bubble-bath.

_This is so sweet! _I quickly started up the water in the huge bathtub and poured in a ton of bubble-bath. When it was full, I hopped in and instantly began to relax. I settled back against the side of the tub and began to think of my situation.

_So, Slade is gonna help me get control of these powers, and in return I have to help him destroy the Titans. That'll be tough; they are the Teen Titans, after all. But, he said I'd have control of my powers by then, so I guess I don't have to worry about that too much yet. I wonder what he'll have me do in his training thing tomorrow. I mean, he can't expect too much outta me. He's seen me fight before, so I guess he'll know what to do with me._

About half an hour later, I got out and dried off. I drained the tub, and put on the fluffy white bathrobe that hung on the door. I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper by the door, and headed out to my room. I searched through the dresser and found some shorts and a large T-shirt and put them on. I set the alarm clock on the nightstand to go off at 6:00. I went over to the dresser, pulled out on of my favorite books and settled down in the leather armchair. Within minutes, I was lost in Harry Potter's adventure to find a magical stone.

After another hour of reading, I climbed into the extremely comfortable bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Slade POV**

"Alright, Wintergreen, you win." I knocked my king piece over, glaring at Wintergreen's queen. _I hate losing to this old man. He nearly always wins. How does he do it? _"Well, my dear friend, we've played well past midnight, and now I must see to the rest of the training room preparations. Let's see… I'll have a Spanish omelet for breakfast, and black coffee. Thank you."

"As you wish, sir," he said, picking up the empty tray and leaving. I put the chess set away and headed back to the training room. All of the dirt clods and rocks were ready, and the entire floor was covered in three feet of dirt, save for a 20x20 foot area in the center. An area to the left contained two feet of mud for Terra to attempt to control. A cabinet up against the right wall was stocked with bo-staves, blasters, and other fighting equipment. The androids I was planning to use were standing motionless in the center of the room. Everything was set. Now, all I could do was hope she did well.

_Let the games begin.

* * *

_

The next morning dawned a beautiful new day. I went to the kitchen and found my omelet and coffee just like I'd asked. The newspaper set next to the plate. I opened it as I took a sip of coffee. The headline read: _Teen Titans Return Alien Dog to Owner._ How pathetic. Of all the things they could write about, they pick the damned Titans returning a lost pet. _What is this city coming to? _I headed to the training room after eating to get ready for Terra.

At 7:00, she still hadn't showed up. _Where could she possibly be?_ I told her seven o'clock sharp. She had better get here in the next few minutes, or she would regret ever stepping foot into my hideout.

**Terra POV**

_Man, what a night. _I yawned sleepily and set up and stretched. It felt so good to sleep in a real bed after so long. I glanced at the clock and my mouth fell open in shock. It was 6:55! _I must have slept through the alarm! _I jumped out of bed, ran to the closet, and pulled on one of the white suit things and tennis shoes. I hurried over to the mini-fridge and grabbed an apple, planning to eat it on the way. I rushed out the door, hoping I'd make it in time.

By the time I'd realized I'd forgotten the map, I was already lost. I checked my watch. 7:04._ I am in such deep—_

"Miss Terra!" I spun around, and there was Wintergreen. _Thank God. _'What are you doing out in the halls? Mr. Wilson said that your training was to begin at precisely seven o'clock."

"Yes, I know," I said in a rush. "I forgot my map and now I'm lost. Do you think you could—"

"Of course, Miss Terra," he said. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Please follow me." He led me for what seemed like hours through a maze of halls and stairs until we finally reached the room. "Here we are, Miss Terra. Good luck." He turned and left.

_Good luck what? With training or surviving a reprimand from Slade? _Well, one way to find out. I opened the door and stepped into the room. My first thought was that I'd stepped into a dessert. Rocks and dirt everywhere… but no sign of Slade.

"Terra!" Slade's voice rang out. I looked around the room, but saw no one. "It is now 7:09, and I told you to be here at seven o'clock SHARP!" He shouted the last word, utterly terrifying me.

"Slade, I-I got lost and—" I started, spinning around, looking for him.

"Save me your speeches. I don't want to know," I spun around. There he was, standing right behind me. "Don't let it happen again. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Now, since you were nine minutes late, you will do nine push-ups, nine sit-ups, nine pull-ups, and run nine laps around this room. Understood?" I nodded again. "Get to it." I quickly dropped into the standard push-up position.

_This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter three for ya. Thankfully, it was longer than chapter two.Hoped those who wanted me to do Terra's POV liked it, but unless you do, no more Terra POV. And for those who haven't read the comics, Adeline, Grant, and Joseph were Slade's wife and sons, perceptively. They divorced, and Slade met Lillian and had a daughter named Rose. So there's your Teen Titans history for today.**

**For those who review, tell me what you thought about Terra's POV. The first part she did sucked, but the second was ok (In my opinion).**

**Well, that's it. Now, review! Reviewers get cookies! So, review!**


	4. Off You Go

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter four. Sorry, no Terra POV in this one, but more to come in the next chapter.**

**Reviewers: I really appreaciate all the reviews I get. They keep this story going.**

**TK FoX: **Welcome to fanfiction! Thank you. I did a bit of research on the comic Wintergreen and they really do respect each other. Yeah, Slade did turn into a jerk quickly; full explanation ahead. About the 'out of character,' I'm just being critical on myself. And the grammar: part love of English class, part spell/grammar check on Microsoft word.

**Swizz:** Thank you. I'm guessing you're referring to Terra's outburst in chapter two? At the moment, Terra was really upset and hurt. Deep down, she truly didn't mean what she said there.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! I was very nervous about the Terra POV, but I'm glad you liked it. I'll put more in, especially during the 'Aftershock' stuff. Thanks for reviewing.

**PsychoMindGames: **Thanks for the review. Things will get more exciting very soon.

**Thanks for reviewing! Now, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. goes and sulks**

Chapter Four: Off You Go

**Slade POV**

"Get to it." Without a moment's hesitation, she began doing what I told her to do. _I told her seven o'clock, now she's paying for it. _I had my reasons for my sudden change of heart. She would figure it out for herself eventually. _Or just ask._

She finished relatively quickly, and I could tell she was somewhat fit. She was a superb runner; very fast. But she tired far too quickly for my taste. However, that could easily be fixed with proper training. It would take some time, but it was definitely possible to do.

"So, are you ready to begin?" I asked as she came forward to face me. She nodded. "Your first task: defeat these androids in under ten minutes." Half dozen of the androids set on 'low' came forward as I pulled out a stopwatch. "Your time begins now." I set the watch and turned my attention to the girl.

She ran towards the android closest to her and threw a punch, which caused it to stagger a bit, but nothing else. It raised a fistfor a punch, but she backed out of the way. She tried to kick the android in the chest area, but it grabbed her foot and shoved her to the ground. _Hand-to-hand combat. Not what I had in mind._

"Use your powers! That's what you're here to learn!" She looked at me, nodded, and raised a glowing fist. One of the smaller rocks, roughly the size of an infant's head, shot at the android's head and smashed it. More rocks were thrown, and the android was soon nothing more than a pile of metal. She defeated the next three in a similar manner. _Her aiming's a bit off. _It took her several tries for her to finally get the rocks to hit their target.

The fourth android grabbed her from behind. She struggled fruitlessly for a few seconds, and then used her powers to make the dirt floor the android was standing on shoot up, taking the android with it. It fell back to the floor, and a large rock finished it. The fifth was defeated with a few rocks to the head, and the final one was buried under a mound of earth. I checked the watch: eight minutes, fourteen seconds.

"Good, Terra," I said as she doubled over, panting. "That wasn't bad. Nowhere near perfect, but I wasn't expecting perfection your first time. You need to use smaller stones when aiming for their heads, especially when you're at close range." I led her over to where she used a rock the size of a boulder on an android's head. "You can see the head is entirely destroyed. Your method was nonetheless effective, but against a human being, the results aren't pretty." She nodded, apparently understanding.

I had her repeat the process several times fro the next few hours, each time shortening her allotted time, and offering advice. I noticed some improvement after the seventh go, and decided that was enough.

"Now, we need to work on your aiming." I hit a button on a panel on the wall, and a large target (a/n: like when you play darts), nearly covering the whole wall, lowered from the ceiling. "Now use that rock," I pointed to the largest rock in the room, "and try to hit the center." She succeeded, but barely. "Now use this." I held up a small pebble. It hit the target nearly three feet away from the bulls-eye.

"As you can clearly see," I stated, turning to face her, "the smaller the rock, the harder it is to control where it goes. We will work on that later. For now, let's have some lunch." As if on cue, Wintergreen entered carrying a tray, which held sandwiches, various fruits, and two bottles of water. "Thank you, William," I said, as he set the tray on the table in the corner. He gave a curt nod and left.

I walked over to the small table, Terra behind me, and we both sat down. She looked at me apprehensively. I nodded slowly, and she quickly took a bite into her sandwich, obviously starving from lack of breakfast. She suddenly looked up at me, with a curious look of concern.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked, looking back at the tray.

"No, I'm afraid not," I said curtly. "You see, Terra, to eat would mean to remove my mask, which I will not do in front of you." She suddenly looked hurt, as if she were being discriminated against. "Do not be offended, dear child. No one but Wintergreen has seen my true face, so you need not feel rejected. She brightened and bit into an apple, looking thoughtful.

"Umm, Slade?" she said apprehensively a few minutes later, "about this morning… I'm so sorry I was late. You see, it's been forever since I've slept in a bed, and I guess I slept past the alarm or something," she was speaking very fast, clearly eager to get this out. "But then, I was all rushed and I left without the map, and by the time I noticed I didn't have it I was lost and I didn't know where to go." _This is getting amusing._ She rambled on. "But then Wintergreen found me but I was already late but he led me here and anyway I am _so_ sorry for being late. And I promise it'll never happen again, I swear. I'm so sorry you got angry, and I hope you'll forgive me." She hung her head.

"My dear girl," I said, smiling. She looked up. "Yes you were late, which is inexcusable. However, your punishment was the first lesson you needed to learn. Before this morning, you saw me as a teacher, strict, but a bit caring?" She slowly nodded. "But when you came in, I reacted in a way you didn't expect. People are different once you truly get to know them, Terra. They will appear one way, but in reality, that is hardly ever the case. You have to understand this for when you go back to face the Titans." She looked up at me with confusion.

"Not to be rude or anything, but… what has this whole 'appearances are deceiving' thing have to do with me and you destroying the Titans?"

"Nothing," I said, earning an adorably confused look from Terra. "It has to do with your spying on them." Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Yes, Terra. You will go back to them, join the team, learn their secrets, and share that knowledge with me. Once I, no, _we _know their flaws, they can be taken down easily. All you have to do is earn their trust." She slowly nodded, still looking like she'd been slapped.

"But, Slade…" she began.

"We did have a deal, Terra. Don't worry, everything will be alright. When I'm through with you, there will be no reason for them not to welcome you with open arms. Besides, you don't have to worry about that just yet. You still have much to learn."

* * *

And so it went on. Training seemed to turn into an ongoing ordeal. The days turned to weeks. Theweeks turned to months. But Terra's progress was outstanding. She was a completely different fighter than she was when we started. She had finally obtained complete control of her powers, which took several long but very worthwhile weeks. Her hand-to-hand combat was very good. She was now very fit, and didn't tire out like she did before. She could destroy twenty 'high aggression' androids in a minute flat, and her fighting style was now superb. After two long, hard months, she was finally ready.

"Do you know what you have to do?" I asked her, as she looked down at the new uniform she was wearing. A black crop-top with the Titan's insignia in yellow, matching yellow shorts, a light brown utility belt with new matching gloves, and a new pair of goggles. There were five sets of the shirts and shorts packed away in her backpack, along with a specially designed laptop computer that would allow her to contact me without the Titans or anyone else finding out.

"Find out their weaknesses, get their security codes, send that info to you, and basically earn their trust." She sounded a bit apprehensive, but still excited. She turned to face me, her blue eyes dazzlingly bright. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

I looked down at her. This was the girl who'd given up hope with the Titans, and turned to me for guidance. She turned out to be a wonderful learner, and absorbed everything I taught her like a sponge. This was the girl who, for the past two months, I had wore out, cussed out, pushed to her limits, and ultimately come to respect. There was no denying that she was ready for whatever came her way. _No problem._

"You are as prepared as you'll ever be, my dear," I said with full honesty. "I've taught you all that I know, and you've mastered it all superbly. Nothing can stand in your way now. Not even the Teen Titans. You are ready. Good luck, my dear apprentice. Now, off you go."

She nodded, picked up her backpack and put it on. She turned towards the exit, and slowly took two steps. Suddenly, she turned and rushed back toward me, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I hesitated, and then awkwardly hugged her back, still completely shocked. She broke away, sighed a heavy, yet determined sigh, gave me a warm smile, and left the base.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's it for Chapter Four. I didn't go into the training, mainly because I can't write action to save my soul, not to mention two months of training would be pretty boring to read (IMHO). So, next chapter Terra's off to the Tower again. (AKA Titan Rising and other stuff).**

**Okay, just in case I don't update this before Thursday (unlikely, but still), I'm going to Florida on Friday and I won't be back until the 22nd. Just FYI.**

**Alright, that's it for now, so REVIEW! There will be no more until I get some reviews! They keep this story going!**


	5. Going Back

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter five. This chapter is entirely Terra POV, and probably the next one too. **

**Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

**Airella Vilka: **Slade just seems the type for chess, doesn't he? Thank you. And yes, villains can sometimes be _very_ predictable.

**Imperator: **Thanks. I'll be sure to watch out for those.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! I thought going into the training would have been far to boring, so I just did the first day. The hug was just a 'spur of the moment' decision; it wasn't originally planned. But I thought it made a nice touch.

**Scorpio Serpent: **Thanks! Terra's a bit of trouble… for some reason, she's more difficult to write than Slade. Oh well. I'm glad you like her and I hope you still do after this chapter.

**PsychoMindGames: **Ah, darn it. I thought I had him. Oh well… Anyway, thanks for telling me that and I'll work to keep him in character. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Come on. If I owned the Teen Titans, would I be wasting my time writing this fic? Didn't think so.

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Going Back

Titans' Tower was slowly coming into view as I flew over the city, perched on a rock. _This is gonna be interesting._ I had no idea how the Titans would react to me coming back after all this time. Well, Starfire would probably be thrilled, seeing how she's _always _happy and Beast Boy might be a bit pleased, but I wasn't so sure about the others. I had a feeling Raven wouldn't be too crazy about me coming back. She never really liked me anyway.

It was getting close to sunset when I reached the Tower. I landed and was just about to knock on the huge door— then a volleyball landed on the ground right behind me. Looking up, I didn't see anyone and figured one of them got a bit too aggressive in the game. I picked the ball up, hopped back on my rock and started flying up to the roof. When I was about ten feet away, I stopped and chucked the ball onto the roof. I waited a few seconds, and then scaled the short distance up the tower.

They were there, all of them. Raven was off to the side, meditating, and the rest were staring at me in shock. I smiled at them, hands on my hips.

"So," I asked, seeing the shock wear off everyone's faces, "which team am I on?"

I hopped off the rock, which stayed levitated behind me. I watched as Starfire and Beast Boy grinned manically, then they were both racing toward me, squealing my name in delight. Starfire reached me first, and pulled me into another of her spine-shattering hugs.

"Oh, hello long-lost friend!" she said, not relinquishing her painful grip. _If she doesn't let go soon, my head's going to explode. _"You remember me, yes?" She finally let go, and I regained the feeling in my arms.

"Of course, Starfire," I said. "I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me." _Not really, but still… _Beast Boy ran up to me.

"Terra, you're…" He seemed to lose his nerve to do… whatever it was he was planning on doing. He looked very nervous as he tried to speak again. "I mean, I…" He paused again, and held out his hand to shake. "How's it… heh… wassup?"

He looked so cute… clearly ecstatic to see me again, but still nervous at the same time. _This is too much. _I decided to ease his internal battle and gave him a big hug. The expression on his face was adorable. I gave him a pinch on the cheek and he moaned, then promptly fell to the floor. Robin and Cyborg came over next.

"Well if isn't my favorite little rock-and-roller!" Cyborg said, giving me a high-five. He had the same attitude the last time I saw him. I liked him from the moment we'd met then, and that view wasn't about to change.

"Cyborg! Robin!" I said turning to him. _So this wasSlade's first choice._ Now that I'd had a chance to think about it, it was easy to see why Slade had seen such true potential in Robin. From what I'd seen of the Boy Wonder, and from what Slade had told me, he was an extremely good fighter and an awesome leader to boot. _No wonder Slade was so interested in him. _But none of that mattered. It wasn't my business what had happened between Slade and his former apprentice. I had a job to do.

"It's good to see you again,"Robin said, and we shook hands. Beast Boy popped up out of nowhere.

"Good! Is he kidding? It's great to see you again!" he said, grinning broadly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" I decided now was the time to turn on the charm and blushed, praying it worked. It did, and Beast Boy dragged me over to Raven, who was still meditating.

'Raven, wake up" he yelled to her back. "Terra's back! Isn't that awesome?" She didn't move, but proved that she was listening as she spoke up.

"Super. Just help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door when you leave."This last part was clearly meant for me. _That evil… _I knew she'd be a problem, but I was prepared.

"Actually," I began, choosing my words carefully, "I kinda wasn't planning on leaving this time. I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer. I wanna be a Teen Titan." Silence greeted me. They all looked confused and a bit uncomfortable, and Slade's warning proved true. He told me this might happen. But he also told me how to handle this.

"Uh…" Beast Boy said, breaking the intense silence. I fixed a look of hurt and rejection on my face.

"Right, got it," I said, backing off from them. "Didn't realize the offer had an expiration date." I turned and began to walk away. _Three, two, one— _I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Excellent. _For emphasis, I sniffled a bit and forced tears to form.

"The offer didn't expire," said Robin's voice, right behind me. So he was the one who stopped me. _I was kinda expecting Beast Boy… whatever. _"We're just concerned." _You'd better be._ I turned to face him, and found Beast Boy standing close by.

"Yeah, it's cuz, well, um," he stuttered, clearly trying to say what he meant without offending me, "last time, when you kinda freaked out and ran away, you didn't exactly… uh… you couldn't completely… uh—" Raven came over and cut him off.

"You couldn't control your powers," she said flatly. _Thank you, Captain Obvious._ Beast Boy let out a yelp and looked at me nervously. I grinned, and he eased up a bit.

"Hel-lo? That's why I left." I got a skeptic look from Raven, which I ignored. "Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing." I pulled on my new goggles and grinned at them. "Check it out."

I jumped backward and landed on the rock I used to get up there, which was still floating behind me. Concentrating hard, I brought up three other boulders and jumped onto the nearest one and brought it and the spares up higher above the Tower. I took the lead and guided the four rocks through a series of loop-de-loops and dives, looking like some sort of roller-coaster. During a loop, I dropped from my rock and landed on the one at the rear of the line. I zoomed past the Titans and got a quick glance at their reactions. They looked impressed, even shocked, all except Raven, who still had a stony expression.

I made the rocks form a diamond shape and did a lap around the Tower, skimming the water andforming waves. I embraced my new sense of control. It felt so nice to just zoom around, without having to worry about losing control. I zoomed away from the Tower, making the rocks fly away from each other as all four climbed upward. I did a few barrel rolls as the other rocks got into position. When they were, I made all the rocks, including mine, to zoom straight toward each other. At the last second, right above the Tower, they met and all four zoomed upward and I jumped down to the roof. I landed in a crouch as the rocks continued their climb, spiraling. I stood and focused, groaning with the effort, and the four rocks exploded.

I looked around at the Titans. All except Raven, _go figure_, were gazing at me, open-mouthed and awestruck. Starfire 'awed' and Beast Boy let out a long 'oh', and Cyborg said "Fantastic," softly, awestruck. I grinned and propped my goggles on top of my head.

"See? I've got everything under control," I said triumphantly. Then, without warning, the ground began to tremble. _What the… _I looked up when it ended to see them looking at me, very annoyed.

"Wasn't me," I said truthfully, blushing.

"Let's go check the computerand check out the rest of the city," Robin said, heading toward the stairs. "You can come too, Terra," he added. The rest of the Titans followed him. I hesitated, but went as well. _Well, this could change things._ I followed the others down the stairs and into the main room, where Robin had already pulled up a map of the city. There were four pulsating dots close together, forming what looked like a line.

"Earthquakes," Cyborg said as we studied the map. "Small ones, but they're happening all over the city."

"Too many to be natural," I added. It was true: I knew about earthquakes, and this was no exception.

"That's because they're not earthquakes," Robin said from beside me. I looked at him, perplexed. "They're a trail." I glanced up at the map. Sure enough, two new dots had appeared at one end of the line, and two disappeared at the other end. _The Boy Wonder's right. What's going on?_ "Something's moving under the city. We need to find out what. Titans, go!" And the five of them took off. Robin and Raven both stopped after running a few feet, then turned back to me.

"Are you coming or not?" Robin asked.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" I asked hopefully. _Better get this done sooner than later._

"It means we could use your help," he said. _Damn. _I nodded to him and ran past them, lightly brushing against Raven_. Oh well,_ I thought as I caught up with the others. _Maybe if I pull this off, they might trust me._

**A/N: Alright, that's it for now. I was gonna go on longer, but decided to cut it here. The next chapter should be up on Monday or so. I can't make any promises.**

**For the record, I feel I should mention that quotes directly from the episodes are courtesy of transcripts, (can't find who writes 'em). So major props to them for keeping this fic's dialogue on track. (However, if it's not on the show, it's original)**

**REVIEW NOW!**


	6. Coming to Terms

**A/N: Ok, here's Chapter Six. I know I said I'd have it Monday, but I had stuff to do. Well, anyways… I'm gong to apologize in advance to all the Raven fans for Terra's, uh, thoughts about Raven. Sorry.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! You guys make my day!**

**Scorpio Serpent: **Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you like it.

**TK Fox: **Okay, okay! Anything but Spongebob laughter! I'll update, I promise. Lol. I'm glad you liked the hug; I wasn't sure if it would work, but I guess it did. Thanks!

**PsychoMindGames: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to spice things up a bit with the episode remakes; don't think it's working…. Oh well. Thanks again!

**Angela: **Thanks! Getting their characters down is pretty hard, so I'm glad I'm doing it right! I'm glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own any of them. They're just the victims of my fanfiction and will be returned to DC Comics and Cartoon Network when I'm through with them.

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Coming to Terms

We took off towards the area on the map, which was near the center of the city. It was now dark and unusually quiet. A few cars were driving by, and a couple of pedestrians, but other than that, nothing. I caught up with Robin, who was leading the group.

"Any idea what we might be up against?" I asked him. He had a determined look on his face as he glanced at me.

"Several, but most are unlikely. It might be a sort of machine." He looked at me. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope," I told him, with complete honesty. I really wasn't expecting to have to fight alongside the Titans this quickly; I was hoping to get to know them better first. It didn't matter, though. As long as I impress them, they'll have to let me in.

Suddenly, something tall and huge erupted from the street about fifty yards in front of us. It looked a lot like a worm, and on the thing's head there was what looked like a drill. People were screaming and running; I heard two cars crash to the side and their drivers ran out the vehicles, terrified. The mechanical worm replaced the drill with what looked like a mouth, and dived down toward a bus. Raven quickly used her powers to move the bus out of harm's way.

"You missed the bus," she said in her monotone voice. Behind her, Cyborg lifted up a taxi-cab.

"Guess you'll just have to take a cab!" he said, and threw the taxi and the worm's head. With Robin's signature "Titans, go!" the battle began. The Titans and I used our skills to fight the monster. But no matter what we did, it seemed to make no difference. Cyborg's sonic-cannon caused no damage, starbolts hag no effect, Robin's explosives discs did it no harm, and it disregarded whatever me and Raven chucked at it. The worm had some sort of a laser on its head that it shot at us, which was a right pain.

Struck by a sudden inspiration, I ripped a huge chunk of the pavement from the ground and prepared to hit the worm. To my surprise, the pavement was suddenly engulfed with Raven's power. _She's trying to stop me! _I glared at her.

"What are you doing?" I shouted angrily.

"It's too dangerous," she replied heatedly. "Someone could get hurt." Then, she pulled the pavement towards herself. _That little…_

"I know what I'm doing!" I shouted angrily. "Trust me!" I moved the mass back toward me. The pavements begin to crack from the pressure; we were both trying to gain total control of it.

"Look out!" yelled Robin's voice from somewhere, and suddenly, the worm shot its laser at the pavement, reducing it to gravel. Raven and I were both hurled backward from the blast. After a few seconds, we both got up and stormed towards each other. _That was all her fault! That stupid Goth, she thinks she's better than everyone else. Stupid know-it-all._

"Way to go," we said at the same time. One look told me she was just as mad as I was. I wanted to shout at her, but Robin came over before I could get started.

"Come on," he shouted. "It's getting away!" I looked past him and saw that the worm was indeed almost back under the ground. By the time we got to it, it was gone, leaving a good sized tunnel in its wake. Suddenly, Robin's communicator beeped. He opened it and it showed Slade. _Wait a second, what is he doing?_

"Slade," Robin said with venom.

"Robin," Slade replied. So it was a sort of communication set-up. _Wonder if he sees me here. _"Good to see you again. I hope I haven't called at a bad time." Slade's voice gave away no hint of emotion. _What is he up to?_

"The worm! What are you planning?" Robin shouted. I gave him a look. Who said Slade had anything to do with the worm? Then again, what else could he possibly be calling about?

"Well now, Robin," Slade replied, "If you're so very curious, why don't you come down here and find out." The screen snapped to black. I stared at the communicator. _So Slade _is_ up to something. But what? _Robin gave a nod, and we set off down the tunnel.

* * *

We walked for what felt like hours. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, going gradually downward. Cyborg's built in flashlight-thingy on his shoulder was providing light. 

"That evil worm has left a very long trail," Starfire said, breaking the silence. No one had spoken at all since we had set off, except for Beast Boy's continually asking 'Are we there yet?' _He has a point. We've been walking forever. _"This tunnel continues for at least another two plinthorgs." _Whatever that is. _Cyborg glanced at his built-in computer.

"And we're more than three-hundred miles below the sea level," he stated heavily. "What's it doing down here?"

"Whatever Slade tells it to," Robin said as we rounded ournineth corner. I turned to Raven, who was beside me, and decided to try and patch things up with her. _Hey, if I'm gonna be on this team, they all have to trust me, right?_

"So," I said, turning to face her, "sorry about our little tug-a-war back there." She didn't respond, so I pressed on. "You know I wouldn't have let anyone get hurt."

"Whatever," she said in her deadpan voice. I glared at her and stopped walking, and she stopped as well.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but get over it," I said coldly, as she glared at me as well. "If I'm gonna be a part of this team, we _have_ to get along." We continued to glare at each other.

"You're not part of this team," she said fiercely. "Not yet. And if you ever endanger my friends again, you never will be. The next time I tell you something's too dangerous," she took a deep breath, "TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!" With that, she stormed off. I stared incredulously after her. _Who does that Goth think she is? I was only trying to help! _Beast Boy walked over to me with a comforting smile.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Ahh," he began confidently, "she kinda hates everybody. It'll be fine. Raven just needs some time to get used to you. I think she's still getting used to me." I smiled at him as we set off again in silence. After about twenty minutes, we came to what seemed to be a large circular chamber of some sort. The tunnel ended here.

"Dead end," Raven commented. _Nice work, Sherlock._ Robin pulled out his communicator, flipped it open, and pressed a few buttons. It began beeping. Robin walked towards the wall ahead.

"Not necessarily," Robin said, his voice full of concentration. As he neared the wall, the communicator beeped more enthusiastically. Cyborg walked over next to him, adjusting what he called his eye-implant. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock," Robin noted.

"Way deep," Cyborg said. "Electronics… and a heartbeat." Robin's fists clinched.

"Slade," he said, his voice full of venom. _Somebody has some serious issues with letting go. Get over it already! _I glanced over at the others before preparing my powers for use.

"How 'bout we dig down there and find out what's up?" I asked the team. Before they could respond, the ground trembled again. When it passed after a few seconds, Raven shot me a filthy glare. "Are you gonna look at me like that everytime there's an earthquake?" I asked her viciously. She merely continued to glare. Then, without warning, the worm's drill shot out of the ground, three feet in front of me. "Whoa!" I quickly backed away. Two more worms shot out from the ground, and the three of them aiming their heads down at us.

"Titans!" Robin shouted as we gathered together in a tight group. "Ready!"

But before we could attack, the worms dived over us and disappeared through the wall behind us. I noted to myself that this was _not_ the section of wall Slade was supposedly behind. Beast Boy stared after the worms and waved his arms in exasperation.

"Hel-_lo_!" he shouted after the retreating worms. "The good guys are over here!" He turned and faced the rest of us, looking a bit put-out. "Dude, we got snubbed!"

"Because _we're _not their target," Starfire stated confidently. Robin nodded.

"Three of those worms together could wreck anything in the city." Cyborg added, looking slightly worried.

"We have to stop 'em!" I yelled a bit lamely. _Oh well. I'm new at this._

"We have to stop Slade," Raven put in. I looked at her questioningly. Stop Slade? Impossible.

"Split up," Robin ordered. "Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy—go after the worms." He looked over and Raven and me. "Terra and Raven, we're going after Slade." Again, he said the name as though it was a nasty swear-word that he didn't want to say aloud. The others left without complaint, but I wasn't about to work with _her_ without a fight. I turned to the leader.

"I can make a tunnel on my own," I said to him defiantly. "Don't you think she should—?"

"No," Robin cut me off. "Raven's almost as good as moving rocks as you. We're digging through solid rock, Terra. I'll need you both." I gave a look of defeat and looked away from him.

"Nice try," Raven said quietly from next to me. Robin was checking his communicator.

"I've got a fix on the signal. Four degrees south, six hundred meters deep." He continued to look at the screen.

"No problem," Raven and I said at the same time, shooting our powers at the wall and getting to work. Within seconds, we had dug nearly five feet. "Is that as fast as you can go" I taunted her.

"Not even close," she replied darkly. With that, we dug on, each of us determined to outshine the other. Robin followed right behind us, shocked and bewildered at our behavior. After a half hour or so, we finally broke through the rock. We all stared in shock at the gigantic room. The stone walls had all sorts of metal beams and walkways. In the center of the room, across a steel walkway, was a huge circular computer counsel. A ring of green light that shot up from the base had a hologram of some building. The entire thing was about fifteen feet high. I kept looking around, taking in all the steel catwalks, ladders, and a few service elevators. _This place just screams 'Slade.'_

Robin motioned for us to cross the walkway over to the counsel. As we walked, I glanced up to see how high up the ceiling was.

"Robin!" I shouted, pointing upward. Nearly two-hundred feet above us, near the ceiling, were three of the worm-things. They had connected together in a ring, and were spinning in a circle. _Now what are they doing?_ Robin rushed towards the counsel, me and Raven at his heels. Up close, the building proved to be the Tower and its island. I looked back up at the worms, then back at the screen again. _What could they be doing up there? They're just spin—the lasers! _I glanced at the screen again, finally understanding.

"They're going to attack the tower!" I said in horror, pointing to the screen. Robin looked at the worms, and realized it too. He ran over to the counsel and punched a few buttons fiercely. Another hologram came up to show the Tower, this time showing the ring of worms underground, along with another above the tower. A red arrow was flashing below the Tower, pointing down. The three of us stared in disbelief. Suddenly, there was a loud crunching sound above us; we looked up and saw the worms were shooting their lasers upwards at the rock. Robin's communicator beeped, and he quickly opened it. Cyborg's frantic face appeared on the screen.

"Robin, it's the Tower!" Cyborg's face was replaced with a view of the Tower, which was currently being circled by three beams of light. "They're attacking Titans Tower!" Robin, Raven, and I stared gravely at the hologram.

"It's not just under attack," Robin said in a hollow voice. "It's about to be underground." Robin snapped his communicator shut and threw a birdarang at the worms, which just bounced off. Raven tried shooting bouts of her black energy at it, but it caused no damage. I pulled a few large chunks of rock from the wall and chucked them at it. "Not even a scratch!" Robin yelled, clearly annoyed. He turned back to the computer. "If we can't stop the drill," he began, typing furiously, "hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down!"

I heard him, but I wasn't really listening. Something was very fishy about this whole plan of Slade's. _Why is he even doing this in the first place? What good could it possibly do him to sink the Tower? Sure, the Titans would be temporarily homeless, but how hard would it be for them to build a new one? Something was definitely not right here. _

Then, without warning, Slade himself was rushing toward the counsel. Within seconds he reached Robin and kicked him right in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed on the walkway leading to the elevator. Slade pushed past me without any sign of recognition, or any sign at all, for that matter. _What's his deal?_ He and Robin worked their way down the walkway toward the elevator, throwing punches. Raven and I took off after them.

"Robin!" I shouted as I ran. "Hang on!" Slade made no sign that he had heard me at all, but Robin shot me and Raven a look.

"Forget about me!" he yelled as he dodged and blocked Slade's ongoing attack. "Shut down the drill!" He and Slade had now worked their way into the elevator. Slade pushed a button, and the elevator rose quickly away from us. I turned to Raven, a look of resignation on my face. _I-do-not-like-her-and-I-do-not-want-to-work-with-her!_

"Guess it's just you and me," I said moodily. We hurried back to the computer.

"We have to hack in" Raven said, hurrying forward. I hesitated, then warmed up my powers and grabbed a huge rock.

"Why hack when you can smash?" I asked her with a smirk. She glared at me and shot her own powers at the rock, keeping it in place.

"No!" she said darkly. "We don't know how this thing works. Destroy the controls, and we might never be able to stop it." I sighed angrily. _She's just about as paranoid as Robin. Why is she always so cautious? Does she _ever _take any chances?_

"Or we could destroy it sooner and save our home!" I shouted desperately. I tried to move the rock again, but Raven held it steady. "Why can't you just trust me?" I shouted, extremely annoyed with the stupid Goth.

"Because you don't deserve it!" she shouted back, clearly as pissed off as I am. "I have to meditate everyday to keep my powers under control. And I'm supposed to believe you can suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!" _I'm not here for a morality lesson! _But here was my opportunity to find out how to get to Raven.

"How?" I shouted, forcing my voice to sound desperate. "How do I earn it?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at me in defiance.

"You can start by trusting me," she said firmly. I considered this. I seriously thought destroying the counsel would shut off these God-forsaken worms, but Raven didn't. And to gain her trust, I had to trust her. _Fine. She'd better be right. _I let the rock fall.

We both hurried forward to the counsel. Seconds later, a huge rock fell from the ceiling. We jumped out of harm's way right before the rock destroyed the counsel completely. I glanced up at the worms above us, expecting to see them faltering. Instead, the lasers grew to an even huger size. I looked at Raven, a bit embarrassed. _There's gonna be no living with her now. I might never live this down._

"Okay," I said, grinning nervously, "Maybe smashing the computer _was_ a bad idea." Now, there was nothing we could do but wait. And then, after several painstakingly long minutes, the lasers finally broke through, and the Tower, along with its island, began to sink.

"We have to go," Raven said from beside me. "There's nothing we can do now." I wasn't about to accept that. _There must be a way._

"Yes, there is!" I said triumphantly, and with a huge effort, I shot my powers straight at the base of the island. For a few moments, the sinking stopped. But the pressure became too tough, and it slowly began sinking again. Raven came up beside me, uttered her magic words, and shot up her black energy. Working together, we slowly but surely returned the Tower to its original position. Raven held it steady as I reformed the rocks to hold it in place. _It's over now._ I turned and smiled at Raven. To my surprise, she returned it.

Robin came down from his place in the catwalks, and Raven rushed over to check that he was alright. I was about to follow, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of metal go behind a bit of steelwork. A second glance told me it was Slade. He narrowed his eye and nodded, which clearly stated that he was pleased with me. A second later, he was gone.

_He and I are definitely going to have a talk about this.

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow, this one was pretty long, huh? Sorry, no Slade POV again, but I promise there's some in the next chapter. Now, REVIEW!**


	7. The Blonde Spy

**A/N: Okay, on to chapter seven. Mainly an explanation chapter, and moving on. Chapter title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. Finally, Slade POV in this one! But a little of Terra's first, so be patient. Enjoy!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

**footballweiner: **Thanks! I may not be a Jedi yet, but I'm working on it! May the Force be with you as you read this chapter.

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie:** Hey there! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Slade's the best villain ever!

**Sakura: **Thanks! Glad you like the back-story.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! You'll see all that jazz in this chapter. Well, my theory, anyway. Glad you like it!

**Angela: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Slade finally comes back in this chapter. I'm glad I could help with that.

**PsychoMindGames: **Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it.

**Disclaimer: After several court hearings, phone calls, and discussions with Cartoon Network officials, my lawyers have determined that I do _not_ own the Teen Titans. pouts

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Blonde Spy

**Terra POV**

_Why can't they see that something is up? _Robin, Raven, and I had met up with the rest of the team inside the Main Room of the Tower, filling each other in on what each group had done. I barely listened, still trying to work out what Slade was playing at. _It makes no sense at all. He would have gained nothing if the worms had succeeded. There was no point in it at all._

"HELLO? Terra! Earth to Terra! Come in, Terra!" I snapped back to reality, seeing Beast Boy in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, no idea what they were just talking about.

"Well, it's two o'clock in the morning," Robin began, "and we were wondering if you were going to stay here for the night."

"I… uh… sure, I guess." It was then that I noted that all five of them had mischievous looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Starfire said happily. "Nothing is going at all." The others nodded, and headed to the elevator. I hesitated, but then followed, shooting all of them a suspicious look. We went down two floors, and walked out into the hallway. Raven hung back to walk next to me, following the others.

"So," I began cautiously, "friends?"

"Close enough," she responded, and I was shocked to see a small smile on her face. _So now we're being civil toward each other. Time to milk this for all it's worth._

"Sorry we kinda got off to a rocky start," I said, surprised out how sincere I sounded. _I didn't really mean that… did I?_

"Actually, I thought things went pretty well." I looked at her, confused. _Is she nuts? It went horribly!_ "It took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy." We both giggled a bit. _It was still horrible. _I noticed that all six of us had stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. Robin opened the sliding door, and he, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy followed after him into the pitch-black room. Raven followed me in.

"Um…" I began, totally confused. "Where are we?"

"Your room," Raven said from behind me, and the lights flicked on.

It was breathtaking. The walls were painted like a Texas landscape; the bottom half was an orange-brown color and the top was a purple sky with glowing stars. The design was even on the door and the ceiling. A comfy-looking curved brown couch faced the window, which took up the entire wall. On the table in front of it was a laptop computer and an awesome pink and purple lava-lamp. There was a real cactus growing in the corner, and a loaded bookshelf over by the couch. And the bed… it had to be a king-size, at least. It was a soft brown color, and it was in its own little section of the room. It was raised on a platform, surrounded by three walls, about three feet from the sides. There was what I guessed a closet near the bed, and a dresser as well. The room fit me wonderfully.

"You guys did this… for me?" It seemed hard to believe that the Titans would do something so awesome, just to have me turn around and stab them in the back. _But I promised him. He helped me… so now I have to hold up my end of the deal._

"Yeah," Beast Boy began, grinning like a maniac. "Since you helped us save our home and all, we thought you deserved your own room." I smiled happily. _I get my own room! Which can only mean…_

"We also thought you deserved one of these," Robin said, holding out a yellow communicator with the Titans' logo. _Yes! I did it! _I took the communicator, fighting to keep from exploding with happiness.

"So I'm a—" I began excitedly.

"A Teen Titan," Robin finished for me. He smiled and shook my hand. "Glad to have you on the team."_I did it! I'm on the team! And it's only the first day! _I couldn't stop smiling. I had done what I'd been sent here for. I couldn't have been happier.

Each of them congratulated me, and some hugs were exchanged with Starfire and Beast Boy. After a while, Robin reminded everyone how late it was, and told us to go to bed, and that we'd have a proper party in the morning. After they'd left, I looked at the communicator in my hand, and I felt a warmth in my heart I hadn't felt in so many years. I had accomplished the first part of my mission with flying colors, and I had really proved myself. Raven and I were civil, and life was good.

"I don't believe it," I said to myself, searching for pajamas in my backpack. "they actually trust me."

My new laptop suddenly started beeping. I walked over to it and turned it on. 'You've Got Mail' flashed across the screen. _Who on earth could be sending me an e-mail? Unless it's from… him?_ I quickly clicked on the icon.

_Terra,_

_Meet me at the mine in ten minutes. Delete this message before you leave._

Below that was his signature 'S' insignia. I sighed and deleted the e-mail, and turned the laptop off. I walked over to the window and broke off a chunk of rock from the island below. I brought it up to the window, hopped on, and took off toward the mine. _Is he gonna explain what happened? What was his goal?_

"Hello, Terra," I heard him say as I hopped off my rock. He was leaning casually against the mine's wall, arms folded and watching me closely. I walked up to him, arms folded as well. "Did you complete you're objective?"

"Oh, they let me on the team," I said, rather more harshly than I wanted. His eye narrowed, and I looked down at my feet, suddenly frightened.

"You have every right to be angry," he said slowly. I looked up, surprised at his response.

**Slade POV**

I watched her bewildered face, amused. _She has no idea. I thought she would have figured this out by now._ "I believe I owe you an explanation, my dear." Her expression changed to annoyance.

"Yeah, you do," she said, slightly irritated. "Excuse me, but what the hell was going on with sinking the Tower?" I narrowed my eyes, shocked at this outburst. _She's never used language like that before._ "It was pointless! You know as well as I do that would not have hurt them at all. They can build a new Tower, you know that!' She was shouting now, evidently getting more and more irritated that I would try such a 'pointless' plan. "And another thing—" I cut her off.

"Terra, that's enough," I said calmly, and she snapped her mouth shut. "I had a _very_ good reason for doing what I did." She gave me a suspicious look. _Why doesn't she get it? She figured out that sinking the Tower had no purpose. What was so hard about this? "_As you very well know, Raven was having a difficult time trusting you. I had a feeling this would happen, ever since that day you met them." _'Something doesn't feel right' she hadsaid. _"So, while you weren't training, I constructed the worms to use against Titans Tower." She was getting impatient.

"So?" she yelled angrily. "What were you gonna do, destroy her precious bedroom? Geez, Slade, you know she could save the Tower if she usedher pow—" Once again, I cut her off.

"Exactly, Terra!" I said. _Now we're getting somewhere._ "My dear girl, don't you understand? The whole purpose of this was for you to earn the Titans' trust!" Her jaw dropped. "Robin and Raven were the only problem; the other three love you. By assisting so well in battle, and digging that tunnel, you earned Robin's respect. But damn it, Terra, you were making an effort to fight with Raven!" A look of shock mixed with guilt crossed her face. "Yes, Terra. But still, we succeeded tonight." I expected to see happiness, relief, and accomplishment when I looked into her sparkling blue eyes. Instead, she was just angry and confused. _Oh, come on…_

"How? What did sinking the Tower have anything to do with getting their trust?" _Okay, it's not this hard. She's just a dumb-blonde. _"And another thing, why didn't you tell me you were gonna do this? I had no clue what was going on, what you wanted me to do, or… anything!" I sighed. She just didn't get it.

"Alright, Terra," I began heavily, "let's just break this down. The worms were used for two reasons: separate you from your little fan club, and get you, Raven, and Robin working together. I knew Robin would want to come after me, and he needed you and Raven for digging. So the others went to fight the other worms.And I must say, you and Raven work well together." She gave me a small glare. "I was waiting for you when you arrived. I figured from Robin's actions, you had gained his trust. Raven, however, was a completely different story. My original plan was to let Robin hack the computer and be done with it, assuming you would get Raven's trust as well as hisat the same time. But you went out of your way to make things testy between the two of you." She blushed, and her face was flooded with guilt. "So, I had to get Robin out of the picture, and let you two work it out." She looked up, and I finally saw some understanding in her eyes. "Having Raven hack the computer wouldn't have worked, so I shot my bo-staff at a large rock on the ceiling, where it destroyed the counsel."

"I was going to destroy it, but Raven wouldn't let me," she said softly. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, and you saw what would have happened if you _did_ crush the computer." She nodded to the floor, clearly embarrassed. "So now the two of you had no choice but to work together to stop the Tower from sinking." I lifted her chin. "_Excellent_ work." She gave a weak smile, and I let my hand drop. "So, you are a Titan, then?" She nodded, still smiling. "You know what to do, then. Find out their weaknesses, get security information, learn their battle attacks, and just _be_ a Titan." She nodded, smile now gone, and turned to leave. "Terra," she turned around, "I would like you to report to me here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at midnight. Make any excuse. Leave that communicator they gave you in your bed; it has a tracker installed." She nodded, and tried, but failed, to stifle a yawn. "I know you're tired," I told her, "so get back to the Tower." She nodded, and hopped back on her rock.

"Slade…?" she asked cautiously while hovering in the air. "You never said why you didn't tell me what you were up to." I smiled. _She's so clueless…_

"My dear, telling you would have been disastrous. This was your first test, and you rose to the challenge extremely well. You did not know what was going to happen, thus the Titans had no clue that you were merely a spy. Trust me, things would not have worked out at all if you'd known what was going on." She smiled at me, and flew off, waving.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Terra soon became the favorite topic of this city's wretched newspaper. 'Terra Shines as the Newest Member of the Teen Titans.' _Catchy title, but utterly untrue article, even without her secret._ 'Terra: Perfect Role Model for Girls.' _Girls who want to betray their friends, that is._ 'Titan Rising: an Interview with Terra.' I had to say, Terra was a terrific liar. She had no problem spinning tales of troubled childhoods, heartaches, and personal horrors. She had won the heart of everyone in Jump City, and she was even asked to cut the ribbon for a new skateboard park. Yes, my apprentice was getting quite popular.

Terra had no trouble making it to the midnight meetings, where we discussed what she learned. It took hardly a week for her to get the access codes into the Tower, and other security information. She was learning their flaws quickly, ranging from Beast Boy's occasional slow reactions to Cyborg's thirty-five weak spots. Each meeting provided new necessary information: maps, weapon samples, status sheets, recorded fighting tactic discussions, and even a sample of Beast Boy's DNA. Terra had even improved her own fighting skills thanks to the Titans' training.

Finally, after three long months with Terra spying with the Titans, we were ready. She had obtained the last bit of information I needed to perfect the androids that were to be used for the attack. By using a rare and extremely small, not too mention expensive camera, Terra was able to obtain each of the Titans' vital signs while they fought aggressively. Heart-rate, adrenaline, emotion; it was all vital information for the final program modifications. Everything was planned and prepared for the attack. She arrived at seven o'clock this time, exhausted from a fight with the androids she'd just came from. She handed the camera to me, and I examined the images on my computer screen.

"Excellent," I praised her, when I had viewed them all. "You've done well. Very well." I turned to face her and saw her looking a bit pleased with herself. _Praise boosts the self-confidence and will increase her talent in fights._ "All your hard work is about to pay off. Tonight we strike." She looked up sharply, and I saw fear in her eyes. For the moment, I chose to overlook it. "And by noon tomorrow, the Titans will be annihilated." With that, I dismissed her, and was left to ponder why she acted so frightened. _She knows she can beat them… maybe she doesn't want to? No, no, that's impossible… right?

* * *

_

**A/N: Finally, a load of Slade POV. And about the 'dumb blonde' comment way up there, I do not mean any offense to anyone reading this. Your hair color does not determine your brain power, so it's just a saying. I simply used it for story effect… not literally.**

**Okay, the next chapter(s) is 'Betrayal' stuff. So, mylovely reviewers, whose POV do you want? Terra? Slade? Alternate between the two? Give them each theirown chapter? Just put it in your review, and I'll do the most popular one. If there's not enough response, I'll be using Slade POV. Don't like it? Then review and vote!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Her Betrayal, Part One

**A/N: Alright, finally, here's chapter eight. It's been ridiculously long since the last update, but I had no clue how to start this stupid chapter. So, don't blame me… blame the cursed writer's block. **

**Now for replies to my fabulous reviewers:**

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie: **Awe, thank you! Why on earth do you like that hideous title I came up with? Oh well, I'm so glad you like it!

**TK Fox: **Ooh, thanks! I'm glad I glad I'm not disappointing. And, you get your Slade POV in this chapter, don't worry.

**Angela: **Thank you! That was basically what I had planned for the 'Aftershock' stuff, but thanks!

**Io Europa 2010: **No, really, the title sucks. Lol. Anyway, thanks! Glad you like it!

**Riley: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**PsychoMindGames: **Thanks! Hope you like the way this chapter turned out.

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. I own nothing except this little puppy in my lap who's walking on the keyboard, trying to screw up the story. _Sadie, sit down!

* * *

_**

Chapter Eight: Her Betrayal, Part One

**Slade POV**

Something was very suspicious about the way Terra had acted so scared about what she had to do. She knew that this day was coming. She knew she would have to do this going into the deal. And I would make sure that she did it. I knew for a fact that she and the androids could easily defeat the Titans, and she knew it, too. All she needed to do was keep the Titans busy while the androids set the bomb, and it would be over. _And yet, she was still afraid._

I had moved lairs again. With Wintergreen's help, we moved to the cave two months ago, making things a bit easier without having to travel there and risk being seen. This new lair was smaller, but it worked well enough. Yet, I still despised the place. The stain glass on the walls, Wintergreen's personal touch, reminded me forcibly of a church. _Ironic, isn't it? Slade Wilson in a church._ But it didn't matter; Terra was able to continually report back here without getting caught.

I glanced at the clock on the monitors for the umpteenth time that evening. 10:55. _Just five more minutes. _I told Terra to send an email to confirm that the Titans in their rooms, which was normally eleven o'clock. All I needed was that email, and the Titans were as good as gone.

Time seemed to be standing still. _Damn mind tricks. The more you want something, the slower it seems to come. _The minutes seemed to last several hours apiece. Everything had been prepared hours beforehand, so there was nothing to distract me until the email came.

Then finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, the computer voice said its horribly annoying 'You've got mail.' I quickly clicked the icon.

_Deathstroke3519,_

_You have won our hourly prize of a trip to—_

What the hell? I quickly deleted that email and pounded the desk in frustration. _Damn spammers! _After I take over this city, the first thing to go will be the spammers. 'You've got mail.' I looked at the screen.

_Slade,_

_They're all in there rooms, and the Tower is locked. Pass code is 'waffles' (9233537) Commence operation 'nightfire'_

_Terra_

The moment had finally come. I reached up and typed in a command on the computer. A model of the two-hundred androids, armed and ready for battle, appeared on screen. Two of the androids were carrying the bomb. I typed in the pass code to the Tower, which was transmitted into the androids' mainframe. With a final command, the androids began to march. The tunnels the worms had created months ago were still intact, so the androids could reach the Tower undetected.

"Tea, Mr. Wilson?" came Wintergreen's voice from behind me. I turned to see him carrying an elegant china cup, filled to the brim and steaming with his sinfully delicious tea. I took the cup, pleased to have something to distract me from Terra's odd behavior. 'I have to admit, sir," Wintergreen began, as I took a sip of tea, "you were right about the girl. She has proved to be an excellent apprentice for you. Forgive me for doubting her abilities." He gave a small bow and left the room.

I continued to drink the tea, lost in thought. _The androids will reach the Tower in mere minutes, and Terra will join them in the fight. She knew the consequences if she did not. _Her behavior earlier that day had unnerved me. Even though I'd always thought Terra was completely loyal to me alone, I began to feel some doubt. _I had a feeling this might happen._ Spending three months with the wretched Titans had to have had some effect on her true feelings toward them. Was it possible that Terra might be reluctant to go through with the plan? It was possible, but she knew that her days would be numbered if that access code was wrong.

The computer gave a few small beeps. I looked up to see that the androids had indeed gotten inside the Tower, where they began to stealthily sneak up to the top floor to wait for Terra. Within a minute, they were all in the main room, crowded together everywhere. Now all they needed was Terra's command, and the Titans would fall.

The computer started beeping furiously. One glance told me that Terra and one of the Titans had left the Tower. _Where does she think she's going? She has a job to do! _I punched in a few more commands, and deduced that the Titan that was with her was Beast Boy. _What on earth are they up to? _I had no way to track her, so they could be traveling anywhere.

I typed in a few commands, and called Terra on her Titans communicator. It was risky, but it was the only way to contact her. No answer, and the scanner showed that the communicator was in the Tower.

Cursing Terra, I furiously typed in commands, and the androids went to work. There was nothing more I could do about the androids. For now, I had to concentrate on finding the girl. I looked for several minutes… nothing.

"Excuse, me sir," came Wintergreen's voice again. "My sister, Pam, who works at a diner here in the city, says that young Terra and one of the Titans just came into the diner." I stared up at him, hardly daring to believe him. "She must be mistaken."

Without a word to him, I got up and headed to the diner. _She's not getting away with this.

* * *

_

**Terra POV**

_I shouldn't have done this. I should NOT have done this. _The instant Slade found out I'd snuck off with one of the Titans when I should be giving the go-ahead to the androids, I was good as dead. But Beast Boy had been so sweet, trying his best to ask me out. And that box was so adorable. All I wanted was for Beast Boy to have a chance to enjoy himself. And, if I played my cards right, Slade might even spare Beast Boy's life. I mean, even Slade must have some human ethics in him. Beast Boy made me happy, and he was just a great guy all around.

So, here I was in a diner with him, trying to get rid of that awful feeling of guilt. _But the androids can handle the Titans alone, right? Especially with one member missing… yeah, they can handle it. _I was jerked out of my train of thought when the waitress set down our slices of pie. It was the only non-meat item on the menu for the stubborn vegetarian. _That waitress looks a little bit like that butler dude… whatever his name was. _

"Dig in," I said, handing him a spoon. He took it and cautiously took a bite of the pie, and his face contorted with shock. He gave me a curious expression; it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"This is the greatest pie," he said seriously in a low voice that didn't suit him at all, "in the history of pie." I smiled as he began to wolf down the pie at top speed. I picked up my spoon and was about to take a bite of my own pie, but something in the mirror behind the counter caught my eye. I looked up and saw… but it couldn't be… _Slade?_ He was glaring at me, eyes narrowed with anger. I spun around to face him… but there was nothing there. I looked back at the mirror, but his image there was gone, too. _My mind's probably playing tricks on me… yeah, that's it. _Still, that was really creepy, and I didn't want to hang out here much longer.

"Let's get outta here," I said to Beast Boy, putting a handful of coins on the counter. "Night's still young." Beast Boy, who had not seen Slade… _that was just your imagination, Terra. He wasn't there…_ was still wolfing down his pie. He looked up at me, exasperated, as I stood to leave.

"But… PIE!" he said, wanting nothing more than to just sit and eat pie all day. _No way. I'm not spending another minute in here. _I grabbed his arm, pulled him off the stool, and headed back outside. I hopped back on my rock, Beast Boy did the same, and we took off.

* * *

**Slade POV**

_Two-way mirrors… who would've thought? _Apparently, that diner that Terra and Beast Boy had gone to was once a dance studio. So, the mirror behind the counter was not any regular mirror, but a two-way mirror that connected the tap and ballet sections of the place. Now it was a late-night diner… where I had a useful connection. I merely had to go to the diner, go in through the kitchen, and pray that Beast Boy didn't see me. And it worked. Terra had a look of pure fear when she saw me, and I left once she had turned her back. I followed the rock, and the two ended up going to an amusement park, which was currently closed.

_How many rides can two people go on? _I followed the two of them all over the park. They went on the roller-coaster, the… what were they called… oh, _bumper_ _cars_, and some sort of 'scary' tunnel. They played games, took pictures in a photo booth, and they even managed to get the cotton candy machine to work. I was waiting for the perfect moment… when both had their guard down.

The moment finally came as they went into the Ferris-wheel; both were relaxed and happy. I waited until the wheel started turning, and then climbed up the wheel and into their compartment. I sat quietly in the dark corner and watched my apprentice.

"Beast Boy," Terra was saying, turning toward the window, "If you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?" _Oh no… she's going to tell him, he'll forgive her, and the whole plan goes up in smoke._

"Of course," he responded, almost warily.

"I mean, if you were really my friend," she began, turning to face him again, "I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?" _Of course he will! Don't you dare do it!_

"Yes," he said sincerely. "I promise, Terra. No matter what."He leaned forward to kiss her. _Oh no you don't. _If they kiss, any hope of keeping Terra's loyalty to me was lost _Time to intervene. _

"Hello, Terra," I said as the two were about an inch apart. She gasped and they both whirled around to face me. "Remember me?" I stood up and walked forward; they were both frozen with shock. I grabbed Beast Boy and carelessly threw him against the door, which fell away, forcing him to hang on to the compartment for dear life. "I had plans for you, Terra," I said, turning back to her. "Did you think you and your little boyfriend could just run away?" She looked up at me in fear.

"Let her go!" Beast Boy said, climbing back inside the car. He transformed into some sort of dinosaur, and lunged at me, causing both of us to fall out of the car. We landed on the roof of another compartment. He had pinned me down, and changed back to his human self. 'Terra, run!" he yelled. _No, we need her._

"Stay where you are, child" I said, managing to keep my voice calm. I had no idea what Terra would do, so all I could do was trust her.

"What do you want with her?" he asked me angrily. _The best thing to do is taunt him. _That was what Terra's information had told me, but I wasn't sure how well I could trust her now.

"You mean, she didn't tell you?" I asked mockingly. "I thought you two were friends." With that, I flipped him over the edge and stood in time to see him change into a hawk and zoom upward, towards me. He changed into a tiger and landed beside me. I pulled out my bo-staff, ready to take him down. If Terra wouldn't do it, then I would. We circled each other for a moment, then Beast Boy lunged at me. A simple move with the staff was enough to block him, but he was hard to throw off. After struggling for a few seconds, I finally managed to throw him off the compartment all together. He landed on the one that Terra was still inside, watching us in horror. Beast Boy leapt forward as a gorilla.

_This was nothing like fighting Robin or the girl._ I was used to their attacks, but this was entirely different. Beast Boy could become any animal at anytime, giving him a huge advantage. But I was the better fighter, which still gave me the upper-hand. He began chasing me around the entire wheel, still a gorilla; we jumped from car to car, on the sign and framework, until finally, on the roof of a car at the top, I got the green ape into a headlock.

"You think you know her," I taunted, struggling to keep hold of him. "You know nothing! She never even liked you!" He threw me off of him, and I landed on another roof. It had worked. He was overcome with rage, and when you fight while angry, your judgment lacks, and you nearly always lose. Then, Terra came into view, flying towards Beast Boy on a rock.

"Beast Boy, come on!" she yelled, reaching out her hand to help him. _Damn it, Terra! _Beast Boy turned to look behind me, just as the wheel rotated and put me back in his eye line. He turned into an orangutan, and leapt, screeching, across the gap between us. His impact onto the car caused me to fly off onto another roof. I quickly hopped into the framework, Beast Boy following close behind. Finally, after some struggling, I managed to pin him down. He was back in human form.

"Terra!" he yelled, desperate to get away. Terra began to yell, and then, far below us, a huge crack appeared below the Ferris-wheel. _She's going to bring this thing crashing down. _The supports started to buckle.

"Beast Boy! Fly!" she yelled, straining to control the collision. He didn't need to be told twice. He changed into a bird and was gone before I could stop him. I glared at her in shock and anger.

"Terra, NO!" I yelled at her, hoping she would at least stop the wheel from falling now that she had her precious boyfriend back. She gave me a look of fear, but she did not stop her attack. The Ferris-wheel began to fall. I waited until the very last second, then jumped off the wheel, landing in a painful crouch. I looked up in time to see the two of them rush into the House of Mirrors.

_Terra's betrayal seems to have been directed at the wrong person. I _will_ remedy that, and she will pay the price.

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok, that's all for this chapter, folks. If all goes well, next chapter should be up tomorrow… but I'm not promising anything. Now, next chapter is going to go through both POVs separately. **

**Major props to my lil' sister, Hannah, who proof-read this chapter for me (and scolded me for making Slade have such a potty mouth) She is nine, after all. Thanks, Hannah!**

**Now, REVIEW!**


	9. Her Betrayal, Part Two

**A/N: Okay, finally, chapter nine! It took longer than I promised, because Terra POV and me didn't get along at all. So, I'm mad at Terra, and she may not get anymore POVs. Anyway, Slade POV, then a bit of Terra. Enjoy!**

**Alright, all of my awesome reviewers, who keep this story going. You guys rock!**

**PsychoMindGames: **Thank you! I wasn't sure the Pam thing would work, to be honest. And I hate spammers.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thanks! I. hate. spammers. Glad you like it!

**Abby: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Infamous One: **Thank you! Yep, those apprentices can be a pain in Slade's ass.

**TK Fox: **ALL SPAMMERS MUST GO TO HELL! Lol. I love making Slade talk to himself. Thanks!

**TerraAftershock: **Thank you!I'll probably write more when I'm done with this story. TitansGo-dot-net, you mean? Yep, that's where I got 'em.

**Anonymous: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! About your story idea… I do like the idea, but I don't know how good of a job I'd do writing it. I will think about it though. Cool idea.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Titans. Whoever owns Robin, I'll pay you for him.**

Chapter Nine: Her Betrayal, Part Two

**Slade POV**

_I will not stand for this. I taught that girl everything she knows, and she thinks she can just turn around and betray me? She was not going to get away with this. She'd be _nothing _without me._

Standing painfully, I turned and looked at what was two minutes ago a Ferris-wheel. The wreckage was massive: metal beams were scattered everywhere, the cars had toppled over and crashed into each other, and a fire was starting at the controls. _The fire department and the police will be here any minute. _I had to get this done quickly.

I set off quickly into the House of Mirrors, listening for footsteps or voices. I took one hall after the next, my cold reflection glaring at me from all sides. Finally, I heard my _dear_ apprentice's voice from around a corner. I looked to see the two in a sort of chamber surrounded on all sides with full length mirrors.

"Beast Boy, I'm not going back," she was saying. _Go back to where? The Titans? They'll never accept you back. Me? Inevitable. _She lowered her head. "I can't."

"What?" he asked, shocked. "Why?" _Time to cut in. _I stepped into the chamber, and my image appeared on all the mirrors.

"Because she's not your friend," I said. My voice echoed, making it impossible to tell what was a mirror and what was the real me. "She's my apprentice." As Beast Boy let this new information register, I grabbed Terra and forced her behind me so he wouldn't see her.

After the realization sunk in, he looked around the room for her,as he hadn't noticed me grabbing her."Terra?" he asked, a little frightened. "Terra!" _It's about time he learned the truth._

"The girl you knew was merely an illusion," I continued, as he looked from mirror to mirror. "A fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me."

His face was now contorted with rage. "That's a LIE!" He rushed forward and shattered the nearest mirror with a single punch. _The only advantage of fighting with your emotions, you were stronger. _I heard Terra gasp behind me; I lightly stepped on her foot, telling her silentlyto shut her up.

"I found her," I continued. Beast Boy ran at another mirror and smashed it, too. "I trained her to control her impressive powers." Smash. _Get a grip on yourself, boy. You know it's true._ "And then I sent her to destroy your little 'T'," smash, "from the inside out." He shattered the last of the mirrors, still in a rage.

"No!" he yelled, glaring at me. "Terra would never—" I cut him off.

"Tonight, her orders were to strike," I continued calmly. "But I guess she took pity on you. Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet." _That was more than likely true._ "However, despite this minor error in judgment," _Minor? This little stunt almost ruined the entire plan, _"she was kind enough to deactivate the security at Titans' Tower." Beast Boy now looked angrier then ever. "Your friends are being annihilated even as we speak." He closed his eyes with anger.

"LIAR!" he yelled at the top of his voice. I heard Terra move behind me.

She stepped in front of me. "Beast Boy…" she said softly, and he snapped his eyes opened at turned to face us. "It's the truth." I folded my arms and glared down at her. _And when I'm through with you, you'll know the true meaning of the phrase 'the truth hurts.'_

Beast Boy had a look of pure sadness on his face. "Terra… why?" he asked her in a small voice. Terra bowed her head in shame. I turned my gaze to him.

"Because you could never give her what she needs." With a roar of rage, he transformed into a tiger and flew at Terra and me. She ducked out of the way, and I caught him and threw him to the side. I pulled my blaster ray, just like the ones the androids use, and shot him. The tiger was instantly changed into his human self and went unconscious. I raised the blaster to deliver the killing blow.

Terra gave a gasp from beside me. "No!" she said furiously, hands glowing. "I won't let you hurt my friend." I glared at her.

"Dear child, you don't have any friends." _It was the truth. They'll never trust her again. _A shadow passed across her face and I turned to see Beast Boy in bear-form towering above me, paw pulled back to strike. The blow was unavoidable, and it sent me crashing to the floor, knocking the blaster out of my hand. I stood before the bear managed to reach me, but he pinned me to the floor again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Terra leave the room.

A well-aimed kick sent Beast Boy flying off me, and I stood up, wincing at the pain in my stomach. _Damn Beast Boy. This hurts like hell._ He was human again, glaring at me forcefully.

"You did this to her!" he yelled. "She was so nice and sweet, and you turned her into a, a…" I never knew what I had turned her into, because he turned and ran after Terra. _That won't end well. _I slowly followed, giving them some privacy for a brief talk. The communicator I carried with me beeped. I pulled it out to see Wintergreen's face.

He looked grave about something. 'Mr. Wilson," he said cautiously, "your scanners have indicated that the bomb at Titans' Tower was destroyed along with the android attack squad. I'm sorry, sir." His image snapped to the blank screen. I crushed the communicator, ignoring the pain of the sparks that flew from it. _She is going to regret the day she betrayed me. _

I rounded the final corner. Terra was standing near the entrance, facing Beast Boy, who was facing a mirror. Neither saw me.

"Slade was right," Beast Boy said without looking at her. "You don't have any friends." _Ooh, that hurt._ It was bad enough for me as her mentor to say it, but to hear it coming from her only true friend… my opinion of Beast Boy rose a bit.

I heard sirens in the distance. _Time to go._ "Apprentice, come," I said coldly. She backed up to stand in front of me, head bowed. "We've had a change in plans." The two of us turned and left the House of Mirrors, leaving the lone Titan to ponder this new revelation.

* * *

**Terra POV**

I ran. I couldn't stand watching the two of them fight. I had to be alone. I had to think. So I ran away as fast as my legs would carry me. It felt like if I kept running, I could leave all this pain behind.

I came to a dead end, and I was surrounded by mirrors. All around me, my reflection stared back at me, scared and hopeless. _Slade is never going to forgive me, and the Titans will hate me when they find out._ I was sick of looking at myself. Sinking to the floor, I began to sob uncontrollably. My emotions were all out of control: anger, fear, shock, hurt… it was too much.

"_She's my apprentice… The girl you knew was merely an illusion. A fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me…"_

_What have I done? _I never should have said yes to Slade's offer. I should've stayed with the Titans and let them help me. Slade manipulated me. All the lies and sweet-talking… he didn't mean it. He just wanted me, and he'd do whatever it took to get me. _I hate him. This is all his fault. I never should have trusted him… never…_

And then there was Beast Boy. Well, all of the Titans, but Beast Boy was the one who made an effort to know me, understand me, even… care for me. He was the only true friend I'd ever had, and I'd betrayed him… all of them.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry," I said aloud, still crying. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of thisto happen." _But deep down, I knew it would. But that was before I'd ever truly known Beast Boy… before I'd come to truly like him._

"Then why did you let it?" came his voice. _He's here. _I stood and looked at him, wiping my eyes.

"I don't know, okay?" I told him. "I don't know." _But that wasn't true. I did know, and Beast Boy deserved to know the truth. _"Slade… he helped me. Saved me from myself." I was trying to explain it to him, but now he was just glaring. "He said I owed him, but—"

He cut me off, looking even angrier. "So it was all a game?" I stared at him, shocked. _How could he think that?_

"No," I said, but his expression didn't change. "You said you'd be my friend no matter what." I stepped towards him, but he turned around and stared at a mirror.

"Slade was right," he said darkly. "You don't have any friends." I stared at the boy in front of me in shock. _How could he possibly say that? After all that had happened between us in the last three months? What about tonight? We almost kissed for god's sake! I hate him! _

"Apprentice, come," came Slade's calm, cold voice from behind me. I backed up to where he stood, still filled with shock and hurt. "We've had a change in plans." With that, he left. I shot Beast Boy a look of pure hate, and followed Slade.

_You don't have any friends_, he had said._ No… that couldn't be true… _But it was. Beast Boy clearly didn't give a damn about me anymore, and neither would the others when he told them. Slade wasn't a friend, he was only a teacher, my mentor, and my… master. He had been right all along. I don't belong with the Titans. I belong with Slade.

I made a promise to myself, right then, that I would get revenge on Beast Boy. He betrayed me, and he was going to regret it.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's all for the Betrayal stuff. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up… probably around Monday or so. Anyway, unless I get some protesting reviewers, I'm not doing Terra POV anymore. Writing her this chapter was a pain. For some reason, she's very difficult to right. And Slade is easy. It's really weird. So, if you really want me to keep doing Terra POV, just say so and I'll keep going. Now, review!**


	10. Punishment and Promises

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter ten. Up earlier than expected because I was on a sugar-high and had to write all this, so there you go. Mostly Slade POV, but Terra's at the end. Yes, Terra POV lives, but not too often. Replies to reviews are at the bottom.**

**Terra's punishment was inspired by _Signed in Blood_ and _No Regrets_, two amazing fics by Bloody Fae. I highly recommend checking them out, along with her other stories.**

**Ok, this chapter contains some cruel punishment and some blood, so I don't recommend for younger readers. (Say, under ten or so)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so please don't sue me and take away the eight dollars I have to my name.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Punishment and Promises

**Slade POV**

We walked back to the base in silence. I could tell she was furious, but not nearly as furious as I waswith her. _She betrayed me, so now she has to pay for it. _I never thought that this would happen. I sincerely thought that Terra was loyal to me and me alone. But I was mistaken. _Something about her changed in those three months with the Titans. _Before she went, she would never have dreamed of disobeying me. But now, she seemed able to stand up to me. _But not for long._

We entered the hideout. Terra looked up at me in fear. _She knows she's in trouble. _I glared down at her in fury.

"Why?' I asked her in a cold, menacing voice. She was trembling now, terrified at what I would do to her when our little chat was over.

She cleared her throat. "Slade, I," she faltered, struggling to keep eye contact. "I… it was… you were right," she said in defeat, bowing her head. "I really liked Beast Boy, and I wanted to be with him. He… he was kind to me, Slade." She looked up at me again with a pleading look in her blue eyes. "I just didn't want to be away from him." She watched me warily, waiting for my reaction.

_I'd figured that would be the reason. _When I watched them at the amusement park, Terra had looked at Beast Boy in a way that only lovers would. A look I hadn't received from anyone in nearly ten years.

"Terra," I began heavily, slowly circling her, "the day I took you in, you made me a promise. You said that you would help me in any way possible to destroy the Teen Titans." She looked down at her boots, clearly ashamed. "Yet tonight, you went against that promise and betrayed me. The raid against Titans' Tower was unsuccessful. The androids were destroyed, and the bomb was deactivated." I waited for a response, but she said nothing, so I went on. "So, your little 'date' cost us everything we've worked for in the pastfive months." (a/n: yep, it's been that long) I stopped in front of her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

She kept her head down. "Nothing, except that I was wrong. Beast Boy's just an enormous bastard." _She must still be mad about the whole 'you don't have any friends' comment. _"I also want to say I'm sorry."

I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me. "'Sorry' isn't going to cut it. If you want my forgiveness, you're going to have to earn it." I let go of her chin, and she lowered her gaze so she was staring straight in front of her.

"And how do you suggest that I earn it?" she asked, in what she must have though was a calm, polite voice. She sounded extremely scared, vulnerable and desperate.

"You will be granted forgiveness," I said, reaching up and stroking her hair, "when the Titans are annihilated." I withdrew my hand . Her hair was now covering the right side of her face, making her face resemble my own, if only because only one eye showed. "But for the moment," I said silkily, "you're in a lot of trouble, young lady." She looked up at me warily. _She knew this was coming. _

I reached up, grabbed the sleeve of her turtleneck near the elbow, and ripped it the sleeve off along with the glove. She her eyes shot up at me questioningly. _Oh no, Terra, don't worry. I'm not _that _crude._ I pulled a small knife from one of the pockets in my belt. She eyed it fearfully, so I held her arm tightly so she wouldn't jerk away. (a/n: squeamish people, sorry about this) I lowered the blade to her arm and punctured the skin about a centimeter (1/2 inch) deep. She gasped in pain. _Serves you right. _Then ever so slowly, I carved my trademark 'S' into my apprentice's inner forearm. Though her eyes were soon filled with tears of pain, she didn't make another sound. When it was finished, I used the sleeve I had ripped off to wrap around her arm.

"Now go," I said in a soft voice, stroking her hair again. "You know where your room is. Go there, and do not come back out until I say so. Take the time to decide where your loyalties lie." She slowly nodded, and left down the hall.

The punishment I had given her had its reasons. One, it would hurt like hell, but not cause her performance level to suffer after a few days. Two, the scar that the cut would leave would forever remind her that she belonged to me.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me. "Sir, I took the liberty of pouring you a glass of wine," came Wintergreen's voice. "You seem to be in need of it just now." _Whatever gave you that idea? _I took the glass and took a long sip, savoring the taste. _Leave it to Wintergreen to cheer me up. _I drained the glass and put it back on the tray.

"Thank you, William," I said quietly. It had to be at least three o'clock and for once, I needed sleep.

"Mr. Wilson, about the girl…" Wintergreen began slowly. "Well, I hate to say 'I told you so,' but—"

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. Wintergreen, smirking slightly, gave a small bow and walked off.

* * *

A week passed before I saw Terra again. Wintergreen brought her meals, but not once did she leave her room. The delay was simply to give her time to think over what she had done, and what she was going to do. _It's either me or back on the streets. _The Titans were never going to trust her again, so she couldn't go there. And when word got out that Jump City's favorite super herowasworking for methe whole time, she'd be lucky to last an hour in the city on her own.

In the meantime, I had been working relentlessly on my latest 'project': a suit for the girl. It was finally finished, and I had to say, I was pretty damn proud of it. The suit was more or less metal kneepads, shoulder pads, armguards, breastplate, steel-toed boots, and special gloves. Underneath the armor, she'd wear bandages that wrapped around her entire body, simply because it looked good. Two metal clips that would attach to her hair, and eventually her skin, were designed to enhance her powers, and they gave me access to her nervous system. It would be extremely useful for when she fought the Titans again. I wouldn't have total control of her power, but it would be enough.

Packing up the suit, I set off to talk to her around two in the afternoon. When I knocked, she opened the door in mere seconds. When she saw it was me, she backed away hastily, looking terrified. She looked an absolute wreck. Her hair was wild and tangled, not at all like the soft, smooth hair I'd grown accustomed to. She was still wearing her yellow shorts, but was now wearing a white tank top. Her arm had healed, though the 'S' on her arm would be there forever, a permanent scar.

I walked in the room, which was also a mess. _She isn't taking this very well._ I sat at the chair by her desk and motioned for her to sit across from me, on the bed. She hastily replied, shoving trash out of her way.

"Well, Terra, it's time we decide what you're going to do now." She looked at me questioningly. "Your betrayal has proved that I cannot be entirely sure of your loyalties. So, have you made your decision?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes," she replied instantly. "I want revenge on that ass-hole if it's the last thing I do." I looked at her in mild shock. _This wasn't the reaction I expected at all._ I'd thought she'd need a lot of persuading to stay. Butwhat Beast Boy had said must have hurt her very deeply. _Once again, she's mine._

"Good, then you'll be needing this," I said, opening the box and pulling out the suit. She stared at it in awe, and slowly reached out and touched the cool metal. "Now, shower, get dressed, and report back to me in two hours." I left without another word.

I waited patiently for her, watching tapes of the Titans that Terra had retrieved. They were all playing some card game, laughing and having a grand time.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see Terra, fully dressed in the suit. It fit her well and it looked good on her. As I'd suspected, the bandages looked good against the metal. Her hair was styled so that it covered the right side of her face, completing the look. I looked at her searchingly, trying to tell what she was thinking. But her face was quite blank, and her eyes betrayed no emotion. _At least she paid attention to everything I taught her._

I turned my gaze back to the screen. "You have had doubts in the past," I said, watching Cyborg go through an obstacle course. "Made mistakes." I turned back to her, and she was looking down. "But all that is behind you, isn't it?"

She looked up at me. "Yes," she replied.

I walked toward her. "You belong to me now, don't you?" She rubbed her left forearm cautiously.

"I do," she replied after a pause. I walked around to stand behind her.

"From this day forward, will you serve me, and me only?" She stiffened a bit.

"I will," she replied, her voice calm.

"Will you obey my every command?"

"I will."

"Will you fight at my side forever?" I held up a disc with my insignia on it, designed to attach to the breastplate of her suit.

She stared at it for a few moments. "I will," she said finally, taking the disc and putting it on the suit. I turned my back on her. _Time to drop the bomb._

"And will you destroy the Teen Titans?" I glanced over at her. She didn't flinch, or show any signs of fear or hesitation at all. She even looked a bit… was it possible… _excited?_

She smirked evilly. "I thought you'd never ask." I looked at her, slightly concerned. Her voice had been full of such hatred when she said it, much different than her normal voice. _It was almost eerie._

"Mr. Wilson," came Wintergreen's voice from behind Terra. He stepped forward, looking slightly distressed. "My sister Pam has just called and said that the Teen Titans came in and ordered pie." _So that means the Titans are out of the Tower and out in the city._

"Thank you, William," I said hurriedly, thinking fast. I turned back to Terra. "This is your chance, Terra. Go and intercept the Titans on their way back to the Tower and take them down. With a quick nod, she took off.

* * *

**Terra POV**

_Finally, a chance to kick their lousy butts! _I arrived at the intersection they would have to cross and waited, watching for any sign of the T-Car. The suit Slade had given me was extremely comfortable, but the things I had to wear on my head were annoying. It almost felt as if they were digging into my head or something. Oh well. I'd get over it.

I didn't have to wait long. Within minutes the T-Car was coming up. Miraculously, the light turned red so they had to stop. I took the opportunity and chucked a huge slab of pavement at the car, sending it flipping through the air. I stepped toward the car, waiting for them. After a few moments, they all got out, rubbing various body parts.

Beast Boy saw me first. "Terra?" he asked incredulously. The other looked around and stared at me in shock.

"Hey, guys," I said, smirking. "Miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter ten for ya! Since there'll be no oppurtunity to explain thislater, BB convinced the others to go with him to have some more of that pie. So, that's why they were there.Just so you know, I have to go back to school on Thursday (dammit!) so updates may come slower. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Wednesday, but I can't promise you anything. Now, review! No, wait, read your replies first, and then review!**

**To my awesome reviewers, who make this story possible. I owe you guys a lot.**

**Infamous One: **Thanks! Yeah, her POV is necessary at times, so it's staying. Who betrays who? It does make you wonder…

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! Alright, Terra can stay. But only because you guys want her to.

**TK FoX: **Awe, thank you! I love your reviews, they're so detailed and nice. Sorry, Terra POV must live, but not as often. I'm a Terra fan, but I won't hit you. Hope I punished her enough for you!

**PsychoMindGames: **Thanks! It's not that that I don't think I write her well, but it's just that she's so damn difficult to write. When I get it right, it's good though. I think her punishment is ok.


	11. One Down

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter eleven. Because starting today I have to get up at six a.m. every morning for school, my midnight writing sprees are now dashed. So chapters will probably come more slowly. Sorry.**

**Major props to my reviewers. Where would I be without you guys?**

**Carolyn Carissa Sydney: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Update your story soon!

**TK FoX: **Thanks! I did consider having him beat the living crap outta her, but like PsychoMindGames said, it's too soon. He'll beat her when we get to part 2, don't worry. And you're reviews don't waste my time; I love reading them.

**Angela:** Thank you! It just seemed like the proper punishment to me. Glad you liked it!

**Io Europa 2010: **Thanks! Yep, she's pretty pissed-off, which is always fun to write.

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot… wait, I'm just adding stuff… so, no, I own nothing.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: One Down

**Terra POV**

"_Hey guys. Miss me?"_

With a yell, I sent a hailstorm of small rocks straight at their precious T-Car. The five of them jumped out of the way, leaving me to smash it to a pulp. When the assault was over, I grabbed the chunk of pavement I used to make them wreck and smashed it down on top of the car, too. _No more trips to the diner anymore! _Now that their car was squashed flat, they had no escape. I made the pavement below me break off, and I shot straight at the Titans.

"Titans, GO!" came Robin's signature yell, and they were off. All five were charging straight at me. _No problem._ Skimming the road, I formed a large crack in front of me. A pillar shot up from the end, shooting Raven and Robin out of sight. The others continued charging, Starfire sending her starbolts, but a simple boulder knocked her flat. Cyborg now aimed his canon at me and fired, breaking the pavement beneath me in half. I chucked the broken piece right back at him and Beast Boy. It hit Cyborg head-on, but Beast Boy managed to jump out of the way. He changed into a hawk and flew towards me. He changed back to human form and hauled himself up onto my rock, hanging on for dear life.

"Terra, stop!" he yelled desperately. "We're your friends!" _Friends? You think we're still friends after you treated me like the dirt under your bed just one week ago? _I glared at him harshly, still hurt by his words.

"I don't have any friends, _remember_?" With that, I gave him a nice, friendly upper-cut that sent him flying back down to the street below.I flipped off the rock, which continued soaring, and headed over to where Robin lay, having been knocked out earlier. I smiled viciously. _This is going to be like taking candy from a baby._ I made two rocks hover over Robin, waiting to crush him flat. Before I could pick their leader off, Raven came up next to me, levitating a rock of her own.

"Don't make me hurt you," she said fiercely. _Her, hurt me? Yeah right._

"Don't make me laugh," I replied with a sarcastic smile. I took control of her rock and sent all three boulders hurtling at her instead. The impact sent her flying down the street. I felt an arm swing at me, and turned to face Robin. We took swings at each other energetically, but neither of us made contact. Within seconds, Cyborg joined Robin in his attack. _Two on one? Come on boys, that's not very nice. _With two swift kicks, they were both thrown off in opposite directions. Robin was up at charging back at me in seconds. I sent up a very jagged rock wall in front of him that stretched far down on either side of the Boy Wonder. I smiled triumphantly. Suddenly, the section of wall in front of me exploded and sent me flying. _It was those damn exploding discs! _

I'd landed right next to Cyborg. "Sorry, kid," he said, raising his sonic-cannon. _It's not gonna be that easy, Tin Man. _I Stabbed the ground with my hand and a huge glowing crack shot across the ground beneath him and Robin. It's exploded under their feet, sending them both flying through the air.

I glanced over at Raven who was still dazed from earlier. _Easy target. _I raised a huge boulder above her, ready to crash it down on her. I almost crushed her flat, but Starfire grabbed it using her alien strength, and chucked it back at me. Using my powers I sent it straight back at her. She used her starbolts to destroy it, and shot her eyebeams straight at me. There was no time to counter, and I was hit. I crashed into the wall I'd created, slightly dazed but okay.

_Starfire's the sweet, sensitive one, not to mention naïve. She'll be easy enough to fool._ I slumped my head, eyes closed, pretending I was knocked out. Sure enough, within seconds, I heard her voice above me.

"Terra?" she said in obvious concern. I waited a few more seconds before shooting my eyes back open.

"You always were easy to fool," I told her truthfully, and the pavement below her exploded as I shot jet of mud out, sending her flying. I stood in pain, but hid it, instead just brushing off dirt from my uniform. I looked over at where she had landed. Within a few seconds, the team had assembled, all of them shooting me death-glares.

And then, something really weird happened. I felt like I was going to faint, but I somehow stood firm. Then, without me trying to do anything at all, glowing cracks began appearing in the pavement all around me, and more power shot through the cracks. Then, without warning, two huge mud-monster things shot up from the ground in front of me, facing the Titans. Right after they appeared, the strange feeling went away. I looked away from the mud-men and stared at my hands in mild shock.

"Whoa," I said to myself quietly. "How did I—"

"You didn't," came Slade's voice from my earpiece. "I did."

* * *

**Slade POV**

Things were going well. I was watching the fight from my monitors. Terra's fighting techniques were good, and her style was excellent. What was more, all five of them were holding back, obviously reluctant to hurt their old friend. Nevertheless, I wanted things to work faster. I hadn't told Terra about the suit's ability to let me control her powers, so it was obviously a shock for her. _Time to explain before she thinks she's gone mental._

"Your new suit is more than a fashion statement, my dear," I spoke into the microphone. "It is a sophisticated neural interface that gives me direct access to your nervous system." In my mind, I could just see her asking 'In English, please?' _Simplified version. _"Your power is my power. My strength is your strength. We are connected Terra, as master and apprentice. We fight as one!" I finished dramatically.

Once again, I activated the control device, and together, we started controlling the mud-like creatures. They attack the Titans fiercely at our command, giving Terra and me the upper hand. I controlled what she did less and less as each minute passed. Though I gave her a few prods in the right direction, she was soon controlling everything on her own. _That's my good little girl._ The Titans were failing, and they knew it.

Things were soon getting very bad for the Titans. No matter what they tried, they couldn't beat the mutant mud creatures. As I continued to watch the scene, Robin stepped up and held up one of his discs.

"Titans! Fall back!" he yelled,throwing the disc at Terra. She raised an arm to block it, but it was merely a smoke bomb. She instantly broke her concentration as the smoke engulfed her. She couldn't see a thing, and she was coughing harshly. _I have to get her out of there. _I took control again, sending a pillar up from below her that shot out of the cloud of smoke. I looked over at the monitor that showed what she saw through her camera-contacts. The Titans were retreating under the cover of a smoke screen, except for one. Beast Boy stood alone, staring up at Terra in disappointment. After a few seconds, he headed into the fog as well.

One single attack isn't going to work. They fight far too well together as a team. Once they got their wits together again, they'd fight with full force together, which no villain, save myself, could stand up against. The best course of action was to divide and conquer.

"Terra," I said into the microphone. "Excellent work. Obviously, they'll have gone back to the Tower to strategize. You're not ready to fight them by yourself on your own. So we'll have to split them up. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied, a little sharply. _Probably angry that I said she can't fight them. _I chose to ignore it for the moment. We had work to do.

I thought quickly. "Now, I want you to come back to the base and pick a few things up. Be here in five minutes." I shut the microphone off, and waited for her return.

She was there within minutes, looking serious. _She wants them defeated as badly as I do. _I stared at her for a few moments, taking in her messy hair, numerous cuts, and other signs of just emerging from battle.

"Are you seriously injured?" She shook her head. "Good, now listen carefully. Take these three discs," I held them up, all marked with my insignia, "and go to the prison and release Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload. Make sure you trip the alarm. Then, place one of these discs on each of their chests. I will take it from there. Stand by and wait for further instruction. Understand?"

She gave me a funny look. "Who're Plastic, Blockhead, and Overdrive?"

* * *

Once she knew what to do, Terra completed the task with no problem. The alarm was tripped, and it sent a signal to the Tower to inform them of the trouble. The neural remotes for the three were online, giving me complete control of the three of them. I sent Cinderblock outside a deserted warehouse, Plasmus to a chemical factory, and Overload went to a high-security testing facility. While my control enhanced their fighting skills, they still used their own techniques to fight. Robin and Starfire headed off to take on Cinderblock, Cyborg and Beast Boy took Plasmus, and Raven went to get Overload. _Everything is under control._

Raven defeated Overload in hardly anytime. I knew that he'd go down first, so Terra was ready. Merely seconds after Overload was changed back into his 'chip' form, Terra had taken over.

**Terra POV**

This is what I'd been looking forward to the most, defeating Raven. The stupid witch, I hated her the most, with Beast Boy at a close second. Preparing to the flood the room, I made the pipes along the wall start shooting out mud. With hardly any effort, I hit her in the face with a shot of mud, sending her flying into the wall, covered from head to toe with the mud. The dude Overdrive, or whatever Slade called him, floated away.

Raven got up, glaring at me fiercely. "Terra." She said coldly.

"Raven," I said calmly with a slight nod.

"Traitor!" she said harshly, raising a fist.

"Witch," I said coldly, and we both charged.

I soared forward on a wave of mud and headed straight for her. She flew up at me as well, and we met as I jumped off the wave. We struggled for a bit, and then the evil witch pounded her foot in my face. I went crashing down into the mud, and came up covered in it. _Why, you filthy little… _I rose up on a column and hit her with an aerial attack, sending us both beneath the muck. We both grabbed hold of each other's necks, but we both held firm. I finally got her off of me, and stood up out of the mud. I reached down and pulled her up by her hair. But using some of those damn powers of hers, she blasted me off of her. She then turned and pounced on me, shoving me under the muck. _Oh, come on. I can control this stuff._ I parted the mud around me, letting me breathe, and then sent a huge bubble up at Raven, knocking her off of me.

I bent down I boiled small rocks, and shot them straight at the ceiling, planning to pelt her in an aerial attack. Raven ripped a piece of the metal wall and positioned it above the rocks, stopping them, and shot the panel at me. I made a wave of mud come up above me and hardened it, making a shield. The impact shattered it, but I formed the shattered pieces into a fist and shot it straight at her. She used her powers and cut the fist down the center. She then started concentrating her powers somewhere else. I looked up just in time to see a huge technical thing falling right above me. The blow sent me flying into the mud.

_This is getting ridiculous. _Before I went under, I'd managed to see where she was. Once again moving the mud away from my nose and mouth, I used my powers to raise a large mud-mallet above where Raven was hovering. Smirking, I sent it straight down. I loud cry told me that I'd hit my mark, and I rose up out of the mud. Raven resurfaced a few seconds later.

"You know, Raven, I never liked you," I said sweetly. She glared at me.

"I never even wanted to know you! You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar." _Oh, bull._

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically. I began to get the mud off my suit, rolling it into a ball. "Is that why you let me live in your house, and steal all your secrets, and—"

"Shut up!" she yelled harshly, sending a wave of mud at me. I easily stopped her.

I heard static. "Good, Terra," came Slade's voice. "You know her weakness. Exploit it." _With pleasure. _I rose up on one of my rock platforms, making the ball of mud off my uniform spin around.

_Time for some taunting. _"Your not mad, are you, Rae," I asked in a mock concerned voice. "Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your little temper tantrums." _That should get a rise out of her._ I formed the little ball of mud into a horribly grotesque version of Raven face.

"Anger is pointless," she said in a monotone. _Damn it. Didn't work. _"My emotions are under control." _Not for long._

"Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh," I said in a sing-song voice, and raised a hand. "'Anger is _pointless_'" I made that 'blah blah' gesture with my hand, and I made the mouth of the mud-head do the same. "And you're calling _me_ a liar?"

She rushed at me again in a clear rage. I made a fist shoot up and grab her ankle, causing her to trip. She landed in a crouch, head bowed. I caused some smaller rocks to line up, making a small staircase from the platform to Raven. I walked down it leisurely.

"Come on, Raven. What hurts the most?" I asked her, forming a small ridge and walking down it. "That I tricked you? That I nearly took out you team?" I now began making the mud come up around Raven, hardening quickly. I crouched down next to her. "That everyone liked me better than you?"

"Stop it," she said harshly, the mud around her shoulders now. _Oh no. This is too much fun._

I smirked, pleased with what I was doing to her. "Or was it that deep down, you really believed I was your friend?"

And then, it happened. Raven suddenly had four red glowing eyes, and she shot out of her rock-cocoon, towering above me. She looked positively demonic. She started chucking everything in sight at me; panels from the walls, computer junk, and other technical stuff. I had to back to the other side of the room, flying on a rock to avoid her.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she was screaming. "WE TRUSTED YOU! WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU TREATED US LIKE DIRT!" She was _really _close now. I made two mud arms come up and grab her shoulders before she reached me. I stared at her in horror. _What is going on?_

"Finish her;" came Slade's cold voice. With effort, I made the arms force Raven back into the mud. Right before she went under, her eyes went back to their normal violet, and she looked terrified. And then, she went under. For a split second, I felt a hint of regret. But it didn't last. I looked down at her in satisfaction.

"Who's in control now?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for typos. Had to get off the computer, and I wanted to post it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. No Survivors

**A/N: Okay, guys. I redid the Raven/Terra battle last chappie and fixed errors. So, hit the handy 'back' button and read that first… did you read it? Come on, it's much better now! Go!**

**Told you it was better. Anyway, this new chapter took forever cause of school. For some reason, I write best at night and I have to go to bed real early, so the writing sprees are pretty much screwed. I'll do my best, though. **

**My reviewers, the most awesome people on the planet! You guys are great!**

**Certified Teen Titan: **Awe, thanks! I'm really glad you like it.

**TK FoX: **Thanks! If you really want me too, I'll email you a Raven/Terra fight in Slade POV. I just thought Terra POV would be best for that part, but I'd be happy to write you a Slade POV one. Thanks again!

**Infamous One: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Yep, Slade can be a pretty creepy dude.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thanks! The name thing was just a spur-of-the-moment-idea. I knew that part you mentioned was there, but I cut it out do to time restrictions (Go to bed or I'll drag you there! Mom). But I redid that, so it's in there now.

**PsychoMindGames: **Thank you! You were right, beating her wouldn't work, so I just did the 'insignia in the arm' thing. Stupid typos. Oh, well. And 'hided' should be 'hid', but that was fixed. Thanks for telling me. Yep, stupid school started. Because of it, chapters are gonna come slower.

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie: **Awe, thanks! I love Terra, too. Glad you like it!

**Angela: **Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: Why do I keep writing these things? You guys know I don't own it.**

**NOTE: In the Terra POV, 'this' is her good side and _this_ is her bad side.

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: No Survivors

**Slade POV**

My apprentice was doing extremely well. Better than I had expected of her. I thought it would have taken her much longer to defeat Raven, but she proved me wrong, which hardly ever happens to me. Terra was proving herself to be a perfect apprentice.

"Fine work, my dear," I said into the speaker. "You are doing perfectly. Now, onto the rest of them." I checked to see what the other Titans were doing. Robin and Starfire were very close to defeating Cinderblock. "Go to the old warehouse. Robin and his little _girlfriend_ are nearly finished."

"All right, then," she said cheerfully. I checked the cameras and watched her expression. She was extremely pleased with herself, smirking and walking away with a confident stride. _Do not fail me._

I went back to check on Cinderblock and Plasmus. Both of their sensors indicated that they were losing strength, speed and agility. I had expected this. I knew that Cinderblock and Plasmus were no match for the Titans, but they had served their purpose. The Titans were separated, which was exactly what I wanted. Terra couldn't take them on her own, so she was picking them off one by one by one. _And I have to say, she's doing a pretty damn good job._

Glancing up, I saw that Cinderblock was down. And Terra was right where I wanted her. I looked over at the screen that showed her view. She was shooting a boulder straight at Robin. _Oh god, Terra. Don't just kill him all quick and simple! Fight him, dammit! He deserves a nice little fight for his life!_

Thankfully, Starfire saw what was about to happen and shoved Robin out of the way. She was hit instead, and instantly fell off the cliff, knocked out. Terra flew over by Cinderblock, hopped off the boulder and landed on him. I gave her a little boost of strength, and she shot off riding him, laughing evilly.

A few minutes later, a loud thunk told me that Terra had dropped Cinderblock off. He lumbered in a while later, missing an arm. I glanced at the cameras at the entrance, and saw Terra riding on it. I shook my head. _That girl…_

"Now, where do I go?" she asked, heading back towards the city. "That chemical-lab thingy?"

"Yes, my dear. I'm sure Beast Boy will be ever so pleased to see you again."

"I'm sure he will be," she said venomously, but whether her anger was directed at my sarcasm or Beast Boy, I didn't know. As she landed at the lab, I looked over at Plasmus' screen to see he was nearly through. One or two more blasts and he'd be done for. I looked back at her view, and saw Cyborg raise his sonic-cannon to deliver the final blow. And then, the floor beneath him began to crack. Within a few seconds, he was falling. His hand shot up to catch himself, but Terra made that cave in too, and Cyborg fell to his death.

Terra walked forward towards Beast Boy, who was clinging on to the edge of the crack for dear life. She stopped right in front of him, her eyes narrowed to slits.

* * *

**Terra POV**

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for: finally getting my revenge on Beast Boy. I felt so superior as I gazed down at him. He had a look of fear, and… was it possible... _hope?_ I smirked down at him, making sure he knew what was going to happen to him.

"Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss, I said smugly, glaring down at him.

He got the message really quick. "Terra, you can't," he said weakly. My smile went away in a flash. _The nerve of him! He thinks he can just _assume _that I'm still on their side? Fat chance!_

"Watch me," I said darkly, and the crack closed up. I heard him yell my name in desperation before the crack was sealed. I walked away, a jumble of emotions running through me. Hate, anger, pride, hurt, and for some reason, regret. Most of my mind was extremely pleased with what I had accomplished. But the other part, the one that spoke in Starfire's voice, was telling me that none of them had deserved what they got.

_To hell with them all! They betrayed me!_

'But I betrayed them, too.'

_But Beast Boy promised he'd be my friend!_

'He was shocked. He didn't have a chance to think about it.'

_He could have at least given me a chance to explain!_

'…'

_Good. Now that my damn conscious is under control, we can get back to work._ I exited the lab and made my way outside.

My earpiece beeped. "Excellent work, Terra," came Slade's silky voice. "I couldn't have done it without you." I smirked, extremely pleased with myself. I lived for his praise and approval; it was all I had now. "But… or conquest is not yet complete." _Robin._ My smirk disappeared, and I replaced it with determination.

"I know,' I said calmly, still walking from the chemical plant. "Four Titans down, one to—" But a noise from above me cut me off. I looked up in time to see the R-Cycle jumping over me, and then I was suddenly pinned to the ground. I heard the earpiece break.

"_Do-not-move,"_ came Robin's strained voice, fighting to keep me pinned to the ground. I struggled hard, hating being at such a disadvantage. Slade was now out of contact, and Robin was much stronger than me. The only way to get him off was to distract him, and the only thing I could do at the moment was taunt him.

"What's the matter?" I asked sarcastically, still struggling to get free. "Feeling pretty lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"

His voice turned cold. "They were your friends, too," he said, tightening his grip.

"I don't need any friends!" I shouted back. I was getting angry now. _Where does he get the gull to talk to me like this? He saw me kill his damn girlfriend for Christ's sake! What made him think he would be any different?_

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" he asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice. _That's enough of this._

I powered up. "You were _born_," I said menacingly. I shot a blast of rocks at him, sending him shooting off of me, landing on his feet. I got up, and we glared at each other.

"I promised Beast Boy I'd give you one last chance," he said in a deadly voice. "And this is it." With that, he gave a yell and rushed at me, throwing punches in every direction.

_Damn, he's good. No wonder Slade likes him._ I managed to dodge the first one, but the rest came so fast I had to physically block them. I finally got my chance and threw punches at him, but the bastard grabbed me around my waist and hurled me off to the side. I landed in a crouch, then, remembering a move Slade had taught me, I made the ground beneath me raise a bit and zoom straight back at Robin, giving him a high-speed kick. I started throwing more punches at him, but he grabbed hold of my wrist, swung me around, and slammed me face-first into a fence.

I opened my eyes and saw my reflection in a cracked window of the lab, my expression showing mixed shock and fury. "Look at yourself, Terra," Robin said from behind me, not relaxing his grip a bit. "Is this really what you want to be?" I felt that familiar sleepy sensation, and then I was behind Robin, pinning _him _to the fence. _So Slade still knows what's going on, and he can still help._

"I'm just never gonna be good enough for you, am I?" I asked in a furious voice. Robin ran up the fence and flipped over me, forcing me to let go of him. I turned and rose up on a column of stone, spotted him, and made the pillar rush at him. The pillar sent boulders and rocks everywhere, and Robin was running for his life. He managed to leap out of the way, and he threw one of his exploding discs at the rock just below me, sending me flying to the ground. The column broke and began to collapse. I stopped the fragments before they crushed me.Igot up, leaving them floating in the air beside me.

Robin was close by. "You don't belong with Slade," he said sternly. I glared at him.

"You don't know anything about me" I said coldly, and sent all the stones at him. He whipped out his bo-staff and began whacking at the stones, reducing them to gravel. He jumped on top of others, and before I could do anything, he hit me hard with the staff and sent me flying nearly fifty feet. _Owe! That hurt like hell! _I tried to get up, but Robin came and placed his bo-staff at my chest, pinning me down.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Terra," he said seriously. "I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out, and so can you." _Yeah, but this is what I actually want, you dumb-ass._

"I don't need you save me," I said, sneering up at him.

"You can only save yourself," he said gravely. _That's it. You're going down, buddy._

"I don't need SAVING!" I yelled. With a swift kick, I broke his staff in two and sent him flying. I stood and began to walk toward him, my anger building every second. I was starting a small earthquake, but I didn't care. "I'm not some sad little girl, waiting to be rescued." I brought up huge boulders from the ground, and a lot of dust flew out from the cracks they came out of. It started blowing around, creating a strong wind that shot straight at Robin. "I _wanted _to be this way. I _wanted_ to go with Slade." The wind died, and I continued to advance on him. "I_ wanted_ to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!"

I gave my hand a small flick, and one of the boulders shot at him, exploding and making him fall to the ground. I sent another boulder that knocked into him, rolling him over onto his back. I was now standing over him, a third boulder floating next to me. He squinted up at me, groaning in pain.

"And now," I said in a deadly voice, "I never want to see your face again." And with that, I sent the third boulder smashing down right on top of him. His little disc that he wore on his shirt shot out from under the boulder. I bent and picked it up, smiling to myself.

I had finally done it. I had destroyed the Teen Titans.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that's all! Next chappie should be up this weekend or earlier, if you're lucky. Now, review!**


	13. Fighting a Losing Battle

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter thirteen. This took a long time to write, mainly because I had school and I had to sleep sometime or another. Mostly Terra POV, with some Slade in the middle. Enjoy!**

**My reviewers, who are the only reason this story has got this far:**

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie: **Awe, thank you! I hate writing the fight scenes, cuz they take forever to write, but I'm glad you like them.

**TK FoX: **Fail to disappoint… yep, that's a compliment. Thank you! Terra's fight with herself was fun to write, so she may have to do that again. Also, my offer from the last chapter is still available if you're interested. Just send me an email or say something in your review!

**PsychoMindGames: **Thanks! Yeah, the redo was necessary. Hmm… I guess I did overdo it with the word 'damn'… I'll tone that down a bit from now on. Thanks for saying something. I didn't know if it was too much or not. About the sentence… oops? I'll change that… I guess I didn't catch that in my re-read. Thanks… you're right the sentence just doesn't work.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! Yep, the Terra and Raven fight scene needed more, so I fixed it. Yeah, terra's conscious is coming back inthis chapter. Umm, I actually had the ending planned as Beast Boy POV… I have it all planned out, and I think it'll work well.

**Darkstar Rain: **Oh, thanks! I'm really glad you like it. And Terra's POV is getting easier now, so that's good.

**Angela: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it. The 'sleepy sensation' is whenever Slade uses the suit to control Terra or give her a boost in strength. He tells her about it in Chapter Ten.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I'm holding them all captive for ransom in my closet until Season Five airs, but I still don't own them.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Fighting a Losing Battle

**Terra POV**

It was all over. The Teen Titans were no more, and it would only be a matter of time before the city would be in our command. Their heroes were gone; there was no one to protect them now. The police might try to put a stop to our rise to power, but they would fail. Everyone in the city knew that going up against Slade and his associates was suicide, so the cops would all die in vain. No, the people would flee for their pathetic lives, leaving Slade and me to gather our strength and move on to other cities. Metropolis, Gotham, Steel City: all would be overthrown in a matter of days.

Pocketing Robin's badge, I hopped on a boulder and headed back to the hideout, beaming with pride. _I destroyed them. Me alone. And it felt great! _After several minutes, I arrived back at the base.

Slade was sitting at the computers with his back to me, watching a recording of my fight with Robin. _Wait a second… I just killed his old prey. Is he gonna kill me for killing his 'precious bird'?_ Now I was scared.

"Fine work, my dear," he said startling me. I didn't think he'd heard me come in. "You should feel very proud. Ninety percent of your fighting was on your own, which deeply impressed me." I smirked, relishing this praise I was getting.

He walked toward me, gazing at me through his steel mask. How I wanted to see the man behind the mask, the man I had come to respect more than anyone I'd ever known. _Why won't he show me his face? He knows now that my loyalty will never sway from him again, so what is the big deal?_ I gave a small sigh of frustration, and looked away from him.

After a few moments, he spoke. "So, you have destroyed my former apprentice," he said in a cold voice. My eyes snapped back up to face him, terrified. With a trembling hand, I pulled out Robin's badge and handed it to him. He looked at it for a moment, then back at me. "Very good." I stared at him in shock. "It seems my expectations were set far too low, my dear. I had never dreamed you could finish Robin off so easily. That's a feat worth being proud of, so relish it."

I smiled at him, so relieved that he wasn't going to murder me on the spot. He reached up and gently stroked my jaw-line with his gloved finger, sending shivers all over me. It felt really creepy, but very nice at the same time.

"You see, my dear apprentice, he said in his silky voice. "Now that you belong to me, the city belongs to us." We stood, gazing at each other for a moment, and he dropped his hand. "It is late, and you need your rest. Goodnight, Terra." And he turned, heading back to the computer.

I walked toward the door, emotions rushing through me at top speed. _I respect him like a father, but I hate him like my old second grade teacher._

'But Ms. Barton taught you so much.'

_Oh, hell. Not you again. I thought I'd gotten rid of you._

'Afraid not. I just decided to leave you alone for a while. But now I'm back.'

_Well, isn't that just perfect? So what do you want this time?_

'You need to get out of this now, while you've got the chance.'

_And go where? The city's gonna be empty once they realize the Titans are dead._

'And you don't feel any regrets at all, do you?'

_Not a one._

'Oh, I give up!'

_Yes! I got it to go away again! Terra: two. Stupid conscious: zero._

It was then I realized that I was still standing in the control room, and Slade was now staring at me pointedly. _Okay, okay, I'm going. _I headed over to the door and opened it. But I paused and turned back to him before I went through.

"Goodnight… Master."

**Slade POV**

_Master…_ the word sounded so sincere as she said it, full of pride, power, and loyalty. It was the first time she had ever called me that, and it sounded wonderful in that innocent voice of hers. _Her voice was the only thing innocent about her, though._ She had left then without another word, leaving me to carry on with my own plans.

Wintergreen was ready with the camera. I walked to my place, and he pressed the recording button.

"Good morning, Jump City," I began, speaking in a calm, clear voice. "This message is being broadcast so that you are aware that the superheroes known as the Teen Titans are no more. They were all killed late last night by my apprentice, whom all of you know as Terra. Any attempt you make to overthrow us will be futile, so I would recommend leaving the city now and saving your skins. My androids will be inspecting the city at nine o'clock a.m. Anyone left in the city will be dealt with severely. That is all." Wintergreen shut the camera off, and handed it back to me.

Right on cue, Overload, recharged and prepared to fight again, walked up. I downloaded what was just recorded into his system, and sent him off. He was heading for the local news station, and by becoming a virus in the computers, the tape would play continuously on every channel. _No point in killingoff everyone in the city._

Everything was under control.

* * *

Terra knew what she had to do. I sent her out at eight-thirty to assist the androids. She was flying around the city on a hunk of pavement, eyes searching for movement. Overload had succeeded with his mission, and the message had been broadcasting for the past five hours. Everything was going as planned. Terra and the androids searched the entire city, but found no one.

I was switching from monitor to monitor, watching the empty city from the cameras installed in all of the androids and commando-robots. The city had a kind ofmist about it, and all the streets were quite deserted.

"A world without Titans," I said aloud to myself, but Terra could hear me from her new earpiece. "I was beginning to think I'd never see the day. But at long last, the city is ours, and victory is mine." _Of course, she deserved most of the credit, but it was me who taught her everything she did last night. _Nevertheless, she deserved praise. "Fine work, apprentice. You have made me very proud." It was true. I was extremely proud of what Terra had accomplished. Before she came to me, she had no chance of ever gaining control. But now, she was a villain, and a good one at that.

"Thanks," she said emotionlessly. "It was fun." She was either still very tired from little sleep or just irritated with this fruitless search of the empty city. She'd been out there for two hours, finding nothing more interesting than a stray dog.

She rounded another corner. "Sector Five is secure," she said flatly, clearly bored. "Pretty quiet up here since all the people cleared out." _Of course, the silence was so eerie to her._

"Get used to it, my dear," I said plainly. "This city is only the first of many."

"I know," she replied simply, and continued on. After a few more minutes, the search was finally complete.

**Terra POV**

Icame to a halt, facing the deserted Tower. "Well,"I said heavily, "we did it. They're really gone."

The commando-robot right beside me was suddenly pulled away by something. As I turned to see what was going on, I saw it. A starbolt and a sonic-cannon blast was shot at the robot behind it. It caused an explosion that sent me flying to the pavement, skidding several feet. I grimaced in pain. _This can't be happening._

"Apprentice, report," came Slade's voice from the earpiece. "What's going on?" His voice startled me; it was cold and harsh, not the soft, gentletone he'd used with me last night.

I sat up, wincing at the pain. "I don't—" But then, the unthinkable happened. I saw the five Titans' silhouettes appear in the mist around me. _What is going on? _"No! I destroyed you!" The words were more to comfort me, but they did very little to help. I had a feeling in my gut that these were the real Titans.

"Terra, attack. Now!" Slade said sternly, and I quickly obeyed. I made the ground beneath where they were standing shatter, but when the dust cleared, all that was there was an upturned car. I backed up cautiously, looking everywhere for signs of movement. I heard something running past me on my right side, and then more footsteps on my left. _This isn't happening. This is NOT happening!_

And then, a felt a huge blow at my back, probably a punch, that sent me flying to the ground. I stood slowly in pain. In no time at all, I was hit on the side with a starbolt, which sent me to the ground again. I stood up woozily. _Man, those starbolts hurt!_ In front of me, the shapes of Raven and Beast Boy were rushing at me. I rose up on a stone column, but another starbolt sent the pillar crashing to the ground, taking me with it. As soon as I landed, Robin was jumping through the fog and hurled a number of his bombs at me. I threw up a slab of stone to take the blow, but a blast from Cyborg's cannon shattered it, sending me flying. I landed in a heap in the middle of the road.

I groaned in pain. "On your feet, Terra," came Slade's stern voice. "Your suit's neural interface allows me to assist you in combat, but I can only help if you get up and fight!" I slowly stood up, every part of my body aching.

Now Cyborg was rushing at me. I powered up and felt the familiar sleepy sensation, but it all ended when something huge grabbed me from behind. I turned and saw Raven's 'soul self' holding me up by her claw. I sent a pillar shooting up straight below me, and it shot me out of her grasp. I broke off a chunk of the pillar and zoomed away in a panic. But then, I felt a blow to my side and I was falling, landing in a painful crouch on the pavement. Beast Boy, in dog form, was advancing on me slowly, growling.

_I've got to win some sympathy, or they're gonna kill me._ "Beast Boy, stop!" I yelled, terrified. "Aren't you even going to talk to me?" But he just continued to growl ferociously.

"There's nothing left to say," came Cyborg's voice from behind me. I spun around and saw his silhouette through the fog.

The others appeared around me as well. "You attempted to annihilate us," Starfire said, her usual cheeriness absent from her voice.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven asked in a cold voice.

"It's over, Terra," Robin said, his voice full of determination and authority. _I'm dead._

I was panicking now. All five of them were surrounding me, and any second they were going to strike. There was nothing else I could do. I shot up in the air, flying on a rock, praying that they wouldn't follow me.I landed a few streets away, and just started running, terrified. I ducked into an alley to rest my aching body.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Slade asked in a cold voice, startling me. _Where does he think I'm going? If I'd stayed much longer I would've died!_

"Anywhere!" I said desperately, still slightly panicky. "I was getting thrashed! I had to get—"

"NO!" he cut me off sternly. "I will not tolerate failure, apprentice. I will not permit you to run away!" He sounded so angry, and it was really starting to scare me. "You will stay. You will fight. And you will win!"

I was too scared to disobey him. I slowly crept out of the alley, and Cyborg promptly rammed me with his shoulder, sending me skidding down the road. When I came to a halt, I rose up a couple of rocks and chucked them at him and Raven. Cyborg continued his charge, smashing through the rock with a single punch. Raven, meanwhile, just used her powers to stop hers and shot it straight back at me. It crashed into the ground in front of me, and I hopped on a large piece of it and shot up. Starfire met me after a few yards, and with a punch shattered my rock into dust.

I pulled up another rock and tried to get away, but Robin shot one of his grappling hooks at me. It wrapped around my waist, yanking back down to the pavement. _Damn it, Robin! _I stood once again, and started shooting bits of rubble at him. Then, I felt a huge, burning pain hit my back, which could only mean that it was a starbolt. I turned to see Starfire shooting starbolts, trying to force me back away from Robin. I flung some more rocks at her instead, but one starbolt smashed them to bits, and the impact sent me to my knees.

Now Cyborg came up again. He gave the ground a bionic punch, making me jump out of the way to keep me from flying. But mid-jump, a shot from his sonic-cannon sent me face-first into the pavement _again._ A shadow fell over me, and I looked up just in time to see a bus falling from above me. Thinking fast, I sunk under the ground and shot to the other side of the street. I shot up from the ground again and zoomed away. Behind me, I could see Beast Boy as a pterodactyl hot on my heels.

I began to shoot a few columns at different angles, desperate for anything to slow him down. I loud thunk from behind me told me I had succeeded. Then, I felt a blast to my platform and nearly fell. I looked around to see Starfire right behind me, shooting Starbolts like mad.

_This is too much! _"Slade! Help!" I yelled, praying the microphone still worked. "I can't do this alone!"

"Dear child," came his smooth reply, "you are never alone." As I flew further down the street, I heard something like an explosion from behind me. I didn't stop to see what it was. I just kept going, desperate to get back to the base and out of this hell-hole.

I ran into the main room of our headquarters a few minutes later, panting and out of breath. Slade was standing there, his back to me. I rushed forward, hoping for some sympathy.

"Slade, I made it," I said, slowing to a walk a few yards away from him. "I'm alive. I can't believe they almost beat me." I stopped a few feet behind him and waited. And suddenly, he whipped around and my face met his forearm. With a yell, I was sent sliding across the ground until I hit the wall. After a moment, I looked up and glared up at him in shock and anger.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted at the top of my voice. His eye narrowed in anger, but I didn't care. "I just got the stuffing knocked out of me and you just treat me like dirt!"

"Shut your mouth!" he shouted back at me. The anger in his voice scared me to death. Losing my nerve. I instantly cowered against the wall and gave a small gasp of fear. "You may think that was bad, but trust me…," he advanced on me, and stopped about a foot away. "That was _nothing _compared to what I'm going to do to you."

_Now I'm screwed.

* * *

_

**A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter! I think it went pretty well, but I'll let my fabulous reviewers decide. The next chapter should be up very soon, possibly even Saturday. As always, no promises, though. And for the record, there are only two more chapter left.**

**Now, Review! Review, or else I'll… crap, I can't do nothin'. Just do it, okay? **


	14. Control

**A/N: Oh my god, guys. I am so sorry for the loooooooooooonnng wait. There is no excuse, except maybe school and lack of sleep. But this chapter's nice and long to make up for it. Enjoy!**

**My reviewers, whom I can't thank enough for their kind comments:**

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Nothing else to say, cuz we talk way too much anyway. Lol.

**xThe-Unkwnx: **Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it.

**TK FoX: **Awe, thanks! I'll send you the bit probably after the story ends.

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! Yes, you are a psychic! And yes, Terra is extremely screwed now.

**Angela: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it! I changed the bit because I felt the part needed something more. Um, Yasu!

**Darkstar Raven: **No, don't cry! Thanks! The speech was cut because I couldn't find a way to stick it in there. I may work it into the last chapter somehow, though.

**Certified Teen Titan: **Awe, thank you! I owe the episode quote to TitansGo-dot-net transcripts. I'm really glad you like it!

**Infamous One: **Don't worry. Slade POV dominates this chapter. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own it. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue me.

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Control

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and cruelty to minors. And the 'B' word, too**

**Slade POV**

I was more furious than I should have been. I was so enraged at myself for failing to realize the Titans had survived, and I took it all out on her. Mind you, she deserved it. I told her to fight, but she ran away anyway. _No one defies me._

I reached down and grabbed her by the arm, spun her around and slammed her against the wall. She let out a sharp, pained groan, but it did nothing to stop me. I spun her around again to face me and punched her hard in the face, hearing at least one tooth crack. Tears were filling her eyes now, and she was whimpering on the ground. The wrappings that she wore under the armor were ripping away, leaving bare patches of skin on her legs, arms, and stomach. Delivering a sharp kick to her stomach, I sent her slamming into the wall, where she lay still, face-down.

She struggled to stand up. I walked over to her and hit her across her chest, sending her back to the center of the room.

"You failed me, apprentice," I told her in a cold, calm voice. "I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You did not." I walked around her as she fought her way to a standing position. "I commanded you to fight, and you ran.

She finally stood, trembling and watching me fiercely. "You can't treat me like this!" she shouted, clearly pissed. _The insolent child deserves this._

"Can't I?" I asked in a cool voice, and then hit her again. She tumbled back to the ground, groaning feebly in pain. "I gave you an order, and you failed to complete it. You promised to 'obey my every command,' and you failed. You know what happens to people who defy me." With that, I pulled her up by her mane of blonde hair and punched her hard in the jaw. She clutched her mouth in agonizing pain, and I delivered a kick to her abdomen, hearing one of her ribs crack. She was so frail. _That's enough, or else I might accidentally kill her._ And disobedient as she was, I wanted her alive.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here!" Terra shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her stomach. "You're such an asshole!" I just looked at her. _Are you really just now figuring that out? _"None of the Titans would have done this! No, nobody would've done this! I could have gotten anyone one to help me, and I got the biggest jerk on the planet!"

I glared down at her. "Don't give me that. You're the one who came to me. I just gave you an offer, and you accepted it. You did this to yourself."

I punched her hard in the chest, sending her slamming into the wall. "Besides, who else would have you, my dear?" I asked as she struggled to her feet. "You've done horrible things. Unforgivable things. Where else could you possibly go?"

"Anywhere but here!" She shouted, turning to face me. "I'm sick of fighting, and I'm sick of you!" _Well, you opinion doesn't matter; mine does. And I'm not at all sick of you. _She grabbed at the breastplate on her suit, trying desperately to get it off. I rolled my eyes. Didn't she listen to anything I said when I gave her the suit? Probably not.

"You'll find that quite impossible,' I said smoothly as she continued to struggle with the breastplate. "Your suit's neural interface has embedded itself into your nervous system. Into your skin." She was beginning to panic. _Come on girl, it's not that hard to figure out. _Even so, I decided to ease her mind about this 'predicament' she'd found herself in. "It's part of you. And so am I, Terra."

Hearing this, her hands dropped. "No," she said in shock, gaping at me, her eyes wide in fear.

"You chose this life, apprentice," I said coldly, getting tired with her defiance. "It's too late to change your mind now. _Far_ too late." She glared at me, those startling blue eyes scorching with anger.

"But it's not too late for me to walk out the door," she replied stubbornly, and turned to do just that.

_Oh hell. _Luckily, I had anticipated this long before. "I'm afraid it is, my dear," I said to her retreating back. "You see, you know longer have any control in the matter." And with that, I pushed the small button on my armguard.

I had hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to this. I had learned long ago that an apprentice who serves you willingly provides far better results than the ones who are forced. While designing Terra's suit, I had installed a fail-safe device, just in case she decided to betray me again. The device was programmed to give mealmost allcontrol over her body. Her strength, her agility, her tremendous powers; all would be at my command with a push of the button. She would still have control of her emotions and thinking process, but everything else I had at my disposal. I knew I could never completely trust her loyalty again, but I wasn't about to let that tremendous power get away from me. So, as she walked away, I had no choice. I took control.

She was instantly sent to her knees, sparks of electricity jumping all over the suit. She grunted and groaned in agony, desperately trying to fight me off. _Not a chance. _However, she was putting up a good fight. It took some time to get her to walk back to me. She used what little physical control she had left to struggle against my intrusion of her body. It was a fruitless attempt, though. The control was a fool-proof device, and there was nothing she could do to stop me. After a minute or so, Terra was finally standing in front of me.

"You promised to fight at my side forever," I said, grasping her chin. She quickly shut her eyes, afraid to look at me. "And that's a promise I intend to make you keep." I grabbed the strip of cloth that covered her forearm and ripped it off, forcing her to look at the damaged skin. "That scar is to remind you that you belong to me. You are mine, Terra, and you better make damn sure that you remember that."

I pushed her away from me, where she landed in a pathetic heap on the ground. She didn't move, but silent tears were running steadily down her cheeks. I walked away, disappointed at her. I had thought that she would be the one. _Apparently not. _Before rounding the corner, I distinctly heard several sobs coming from behind me.

* * *

_Why does she have to be so difficult? _I threw my cup of tea at the stone wall, shattering the delicate china. Not even Wintergreen's heartwarming tea could comfort me now. Terra, the only person who, besides Wintergreen, I thought would stand by me forever. But no. The ungrateful child has to go and stab me in the back. Again! _Why the hell can't I get a decent apprentice? _

I walked over to the computer consol, kicking the chair aside. Punching in a few commands, I discovered the Titans had destroyed the last of my robots. _What else could go wrong?_ I slammed my fist into the screen, destroying the evidence of my horrible failure.

Robots could be rebuilt. Cinderblock and the rest could be fixed. But Terra's loyalty to me was now gone for good. And so was my trust for her. Nothing would ever be the same. Eventually, she would figure out that I was her only option if she wanted to survive. I wouldn't have to rely on having complete control of her when that time came. But it could take months, or even years. But I was a patient man, and I knew that one day, she'd thank me for all of this.

I was considerably calmer now, and I walked back out to the main room. There she was, still with tears pouring down like rain. And standing next to her, looking grim and confused, was none other than…

"Beast Boy," In said in a growl that would make a grown man cower. Taking control of her, I forced her to send a wave of rocks straight at him. Not anticipating this sudden intrusion on her body, she put up little resistance.

I stepped forward into the light, my eyes on the boy. "Forgive my apprentice," I said, as he got slowly to his feet. "As usual, she can't seem to control herself." Content that Beast Boy wasn't going to strike just yet, I turned my attention to her. Her back was to me, but she was shaking. _So she's frightened. But not nearly frightened enough. "_So from now on, I will be controlling her every move."

Once more, I activated the switch. However, this time she put up a tremendous fight against my intrusion. Her brain and body were fighting me with everything she had. Had we been in training, this would have been excellent. But, this was a matter of business, and I wasn't about to let the Titans get away from me again.

Finally, I broke through her mental barrier, and Terra was mine to control. I now felta feeling of dominant controlracing through my own veins. Using tremendous effort, I concentrated on having her shoot an assortment of rocks at the changeling. I managed it, but it was incredibly difficult. _I owe her more credit. This is tough work. _Beast Boy managed to avoid the onslaught by changing into a hawk and swooping away. He was now heading straight at me as a wolf. Summoning more power, I had her send a huge boulder smashing into him, knocking him to the ground.

I turned my attention back to Terra. The control I had on her suit still gave her some minimal control of her body. Now, she was walking toward Beast Boy. She had no emotion at all on her face, but those deep blue eyes betrayed her feelings of helplessness and fear.

Beast Boy got up into a sitting position, glaring at me fiercely. "What have you done to her?" he yelled, obviously referring to this 'new' Terra. _I did nothing. This was her doing._

"Nothing she didn't want me to," I replied smoothly, keeping an eye on Terra, who had now stopped, her back to me. At any time, she could unexpectedly resume the power struggle. "Terra came to me seeking control, and that's precisely what I've given her. My control, her body." Beast Boy's face contorted with rage. _You teenagers with your sick minds these days! _Still, it probably wasn't the best choice of words. I rose my hand, and Terra did the same at my command. "I think you'll find I make far better use of her power."

Terra and I made the stones surrounding the boy fly up in the air and slam toward him, but he avoided it by turning into a rat and jumping out of the way. He scampered toward us. Getting used to the control, I raised both my hands, as did she, and a large piece of the floor rose up under Beast Boy and shot him up at the ceiling. At the last second, he jumped and changed into a rhinoceros as he fell, right above where Terra stood. Thinking quickly, I made her lower down into the ground, and then rise up on a column a few yards away. I shaped the column she was on into a deadly point at the end, and she shot off to spear the boy. Turning into a huge snake, he avoided that, too. _How do you defeat this kid?_

Then without my doing anything, a stone hand shot up from the ground and seized the snake. Shocked, I looked around at Terra, who was staring at her hands in pure shock.

"That's my good little girl," I purred, pleased with what she had done. Whether done consciously or not, it was still a step in the right direction for winning my trust and approval.

But, Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and managed to get out of his stone prison, and he lunged at Terra. Before she or I could stop him, he knocked her off the column and pinned her to the ground.

"You have to stop me, Beast Boy," I heard her say. _Apparently, she has the power of speech as well._ "Please, I don't wanna fight anymore!" _Well you better get over it, missy, because you're not finished yet._

"Then don't let Slade control you anymore!" he yelled back in his human form.

She bowed her head. "I have no choice."

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy yelled, frustrated. "You've always had a choice!" _No! Don't tell her that!_

I took control again, and with of howl of rage at the Changeling, which she echoed involuntarily, I made her shoot up two thin columns of rock straight up from under his body and shot him flying through the air. He tumbled into the wall, and then slowly got to his feet.

"It's all been your choice," he said, walking over to her. 'You chose to work for Slade," _True_ "chose to betray us," _Very true, _"and now you've chosen to give him control!" _Actually no, that was my choice._ He had reached her now. Her head was hung, and her hair was falling around her face. "Slade's not doing this, Terra! You are!" _Stop it! She may get ideas!_

Her face contorted with rage. "NO!" she yelled sharply, and the floor around her sunk several yards down. _She's doing this on her own._ Beast Boy changed into a hawk and managed to get out of the hole. He landed in human form, but she made his landing spot buckle as well, causing him to stumble. But, he changed into a wolf and set off running.

Feeling some doubt, I took control of Terra again. I made her bring a large part of the ceiling smashing down. It hithim, but a cloud of dust blocked him from view. I glanced up at Terra to see her trembling in fear, horrified at what I might have just made her do. I heard a yelp from where Beast Boy lay. The dust cleared, and I saw that his back leg was trapped beneath the piece of ceiling. She let out a loud gasp as she saw him.

"Very good, my dear," I said, knowing full well that she hadn't meant any of it. "Now, shall we finish him off?" It was a command, not a question. I forced her to walk forward toward Beast Boy, who was back in human form, struggling desperately to get his leg free. _You idiot! Turn into something that doesn't have legs, and you won't be trapped! _Terra had told me he was a bit dim, but still!

He looked up in fear as I had her raise her arm, preparing to strike. "Terra, no," he said desperately.

"He's too powerful," she replied, still struggling fruitlessly against my control. "I can't stop him!"

"Yes you can!" he said earnestly. _Quit telling her that! _"You can still do the right thing!" _You're walking on the knife's edge, boy. And a flick of my wrist is all it would take for you to fall._

"It's too late," Terra replied, defeated. _Good girl_. I had her make the sheets of rock around Beast Boy form into a pointed missile, just like the one I'd made her use earlier. She struggled against me as I tried to make her send it crashing down. The pressure we were both excerting was enormous. Finally, the rock came down, but stopped again as she fought harder. And then, the immense pressure on the suit caused my control on her to break. I watched her face closely, but she showed no sign of noticing.

"_STOP!" _yelled a voice I instantly recognized as Robin. He came swinging in from the rafters, headed straight for her.

_It was all up to her, now. _"Strike, apprentice! Now!" I yelled, forcing myself to remain calm. Robin landed, exploding discs out and ready. Cyborg stepped up from behind him.

"Terra! No!" Robin yelled as Starfire flew in as well. Raven stepped out from the shadows, eyes glowing, and hands encased in black energy.

_How did they get in here, anyway? _"It'll be the last thing you ever do,"Raven said coldly. Cyborg had his sonic-cannon out and pointed at Terra, and Starfire's hands were glowing green, indicating starbolts. _This is getting out of hand._

"I gave you an order!" I shouted at her harshly. "Do it!"

"Please, Terra, no!" came Starfire's desperate plea.

"Don't do it!" Cyborg yelled. _"Don't do it!"_

_Come on, Terra. Don't dissapoint me. _(a/n: Say bye-bye to Slade POV)

* * *

**Terra POV**

Everything was a blur. I could hear Slade and the Titans shouting at me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. The only thing I was focusing on was the green boy kneeling in front of me, desperate for me to spare him. He wasn't looking at me with hate and disgust like the others. His face only showed gentleness and understanding.

"It's your life, Terra," he said softly. "Your choice. It's never too late to change."

I looked down at him, drinking in his words like a fine wine. _He's right… I don't have to do this. I don't have to take all this crap from Slade. It's my power, and I have control over it!_

"Sorry, Beast Boy," I said in a heartfelt, honest voice. "For everything I've done."

Focusing all my energy on the rock, I turned it and sent it rushing straight at Slade. He managed to avoid actual contact with the projectile, but the shock wave threw him off balance and sent him stumbling backwards. I rushed at him. _I'm gonna beat the living hell outta him after all the stuff he's put me through!_

I opened up a big crack right under where he stood, but he managed to leap out of the way and land on a pile of metal plank-things. I floated up on a rock and made the base of the pile collapse, sending all the metal falling down. Slade landed on his backside, but quickly, and obviously painfully, he got to his feet.

I lowered down on my rock near where he stood. "Tell me, _Slade,_" I began icily, glaring daggers at him. "How does it feel, when you get struck to the ground?"

His eye narrowed. "You ungrateful little bitch!" He rushed at me. I stood my ground, and rose a large column up from the ground beneath his feet. It made him fall to his knees at my feet. He glared up at me. "I taught you everything you know, and this is how you decide to repay me? This is low even for my standards!" _Don't give me that bull._

I began pelting him with all the rocks I could see. I hit him wherever he wasn't armored, and he let out a grunt at every hit. I was slowly, but surely, backing him to the ledge, where there was a 100 foot drop. Finally, he fell, screaming. I slowly approached the edge, peering down into the dark depths. I saw nothing. _He's gone. _

Then, before I knew what happened, I blacked out. What felt like hours later, I came around and instantly realized something, or _someone_, was holding me up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Slade. _This ends NOW!_ I summoned all my power, feeling my hair blowing, and my eyes were glowing as well.

"_You can't control me anymore!" _I shouted in a dark, deadly voice. I finished powering up, and concentrated on nothing but sending this bastard back to hell where he belonged. There was a blinding flash of light, the sounds of rock crumbling, and then nothing. I suddenly extremely weak, and I instantly sank to my knees.

Only one thought was processing in my brain. _I did it. I've defeated Slade. And now I'm in control.

* * *

_

**A/N: This is NOT the end. There is one more chapter left, and then that'll be all. Now, go and review! The more reviews I get, the faster the update!**


	15. I Just Want to Thank You

**A/N: It's been a long road, but now we've reached the end of this story. Thank you to all the people who have taken the time to read this story, and even more thanks to my reviewers.**

**This final chapter is a songfic. The name of the song is "I Just Want to Thank You," which my show choir performed last year. It's a beautiful song, and it fits this epilogue perfectly. And we have a surprise POV today… Beast Boy!**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys mean the world to me!**

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie: **Thanks! Can't wait to read your update! Talk to you later.

**Angela: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**PsychoMindGames: **Thanks. Yeah, that might of a bad line… my bad.

**Darkstar Rain: **Awe, thank you. Please don't cry! Um, it's not detailed, but I put some angsty aftermath in. Sorry, but I won't be doing a sequel. I think there's too many revival fics out there already. Most of them are good, but it's an overused topic, and I'd rather write more individual stories. Thanks for the suggestion, though!

**Swizz: **Thanks! Why does everyone think I do them so well? It's starting to creep me out, because for some reason, Slade's really easy to write. Ah, yeah, I had to throw in Wintergreen. Yeah, BB would still be stuck. But it was just a thought I added. Oh well, it kinda works.

**Phoenix Skyborne: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**TK FoX: **Thanks! Yes, a mourning period is in order. Have fun in the Amish country!

**Io Europa 2010: **Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own the song "I Just Want to Thank You" either.**

**Note: The italicized words in the BB POV are the song lyrics

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: I Just Want to Thank You

**Terra POV**

I heard the other yelling around me, something about a volcano. _Oh god… I didn't._ But I could hear the ground trembling beneath me, and it was getting very hot. _Now I've started a volcano. Just great._

"Terra!" I heard Beast Boy yelling, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on! We gotta go!"

_I can't. This is all my fault. _"I have to stay," I replied resolutely. I had no intention of going back into their lives. Things might have returned to normal, but some things would never be the same. I just couldn't put any more burdens on the only people who had become my only friends. The best thing I could do for them was get out of their lives.

Beast Boy, however, was horrified at my decision. "No!" he yelled. All around us, lava was flowing and rocks were falling down from the ceiling. _They have to get out of here._

"I'm the only one who can stop it," I said, looking around at the chaos.

"Please, Terra!" he yelled desperately. "You can't! It's too late!" I tucked my hair back behind my ear, seeing him clearly for the first time since that fatal day at the theme park. So much had changed in one week.

Then, I remembered Beast Boy's words from earlier. _'It's never too late to change.' _He was right then. And now, I was going to follow his example again. I knew what I had to do to save the city, and him.

"It's never too late," I replied with a sad smile.

I pulled him into a loving embrace, knowing that this was the last time I would ever see him. I held him close, cherishing our final moments together. Tears were streaming silently down my cheeks, and he was trembling.

"You were the best friend I ever had," I said, gently pulling out of the hug and looking at him. His eyes were full of love and sorrow. Leaning forward, he gently kissed me. I was dazed for a few moments, and I felt nothing but bliss. Then he slowly pulled away.

He was looking deeply into my eyes. "You're more than just a friend, Terra," he said softly.

A sudden shower of lava off to the side reminded me of my task. I gave Beast Boy a solemn look, kind of regretting what I had to do now. He slowly backed up to where the others stood, and the five of them left. _Goodbye, Beast Boy. Goodbye… my friends._

**Beast Boy POV**

_Looking down the long, long road, thankful for the dreams I hold. And all the blessings we find flow around us._

Terra had done it. She had saved the city from the volcano, and defeated Slade. But, her good deeds came at a horrible price. It was Robin who went down after twenty minutes of waiting for something, _anything, _to happen. He came back after a few minutes, head hung low. Terra Markov died on August 21, 2004. That was all I let Robin tell ,e, that she was out of my life forever.

That was one week ago. Now, I was finally ready to go and pay my last respects to Terra. I was in the Kitchen, finishing something I had been working on for the past few days. I looked up from my work at a photo taped to the refrigerator. All six of us, including Terra, were smiling at the camera, having a grand time. Even Raven had a small smile on her face. That was taken the day Terra had become a Titan.

_Looking back at memories, friends who mean so much to me. A circle of true family surrounds us._

I thought back to the day we had met Terra. 'Bath Boot' I had called myself, too embarrassed to get a sensible word out of my mouth. But she thought I was funny, and we instantly connected in our own special way.

_We were friends right from the start, joined together heart to heart._

I held up my finished plaque, blowing a few bits of rocky powder off of it. _Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend_ it read. It had been hard to do, and I had to constantly wipe spilt tears off of it, but it was done.

_And I'm grateful to have a chance to say…_

"Ready, Beast Boy?" came a solemn voice at the door. I turned and saw Cyborg, looking even less cheerful than he was when Gizmo stole his car. I slowly nodded, picking up my plaque, and followed him out the door, my thoughts on Terra.

_I just want to thank you for all that you have done._

The walk through the streets of Jump City was silent. People were slowly coming back, so the city was showing more signs of life. As we rounded a corner, we saw a large throng of people, who instantly began cheering and applauding us. No one smiled at the gesture. Robin gave a little jerk of his head to acknowledge them, and we moved on. Finally, we arrived at the old mine. We slowly went down to Slade's old lair, silent the whole time.

_And I'll be so grateful, forever, for the laughter and the fun._

We were all thinking about what had happened. It had been so hard on all of us, especially Starfire. She didn't really understand what happened, that she would never see Terra again. Robin had to sit down and explain it to her, which took a lot out of him. I'd never seen Starfire more miserable.

_You were there beside me, to guide me. You're more than just a friend._

The sight that I saw shocked me. Terra was nothing but a statue, standing with her arms out at her sides, looking skyward, a tearstain on her cheek. It was nothing like what I'd expected to see at all. Starfire gave a small gasp beside me, and Robin pulled her into a gentle hug. Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder, and I stared up at the statue that was Terra.

_I just want to thank you. Thank you once again._

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" Robin asked quietly, carefully moving the bouquet of flowers Starfire had brought so they wouldn't be squashed. I nodded and stepped forward, my eyes on the statue's face.

_Listen to life's simple song. Find your voice and sing along._

"Her name was Terra," I began slowly, wanting to honor her as much as I could.

_Others join and you sing the song together._

"She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well." I heard a sniffle from Starfire behind me.

_And then a simple lesson's learned: where love is given, love returns._

"She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend." I fought back my tears, not wanting to cry in front of Terra. She wouldn't want me all sad like this. She'd want us to move on. It would be hard, but I could do it.

_And then a faithful friendship's earned forever._

"And she was one of the bravest people I've ever known." I turned and faced the others. Starfire was crying silently on Robin's shoulder, Robin had his head bowed, and Cyborg was wiping his eyes. Even Raven looked moved by what I'd said.

_I was so lucky you were there, to always count on, to always care._

Starfire moved forward and placed her bouquet of flowers at statue Terra's feet. "I shall miss you, friend," she said sadly.

_And grateful to have a chance to say…_

"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect," Raven said, her voice calm, as always. I just let her words wash over me. I wasn't going to get my hopes up, only to be heartbroken again.

_I just want to thank you for all you've done_

"We'll bring her back," Robin said, his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

_I'll be so grateful for the laughter and the fun._

"Someday," Cyborg said, his voice a mixture of sadness and hope.

_You were beside me._

I slowly moved forward, and sat the plaque on the base where she stood. I looked up at her stone face, holding back my tears.

_We're more than friends._

"I'll never forget you, Terra," I said quietly. And it was the truth. No matter what happened, Terra would always have a special place in my mind… and my heart.

_Thank you once again. _

**—THE END— **

**

* * *

****A/N: Well, guys, it's been a blast. I've had an awesome time writing this, and I'm glad that so many enjoyed it. I will continue writing, and I have a story already in mind. But it will be a while before it's posted.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed this story: **TK FoX, Io Europa 2010, PsychoMindGames, Carolyn Carissa Sydnie, Angela, Infamous One, Certified Teen Titan, Phoenix Skyborne, Swizz, Darkstar Rain, The xThe-Unkwnx, TerraAftershock, abby, Riley, Sakura, footballweiner, Scorpio Serpent, Airella Vilka, Imperater, Atiya Abbas, Angst equinox, RavensAngst, ncscorpion,** and** aestivate.

**So long everybody!**


End file.
